Sonic World 02
by XPERT
Summary: The adventures of the Sonic gang! Featuring Sonic, Tails, Garion, Rolm, and Leon! COMPLETE! Don't you dare ignore these stories! If you do you'll miss out!
1. Spherical Robots I: Hostage

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story so far (some of my own creations will pop up soon enough!)  
  
The beginning...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
I threw my wrench down in frustration as I walked out of my workshop. Sometimes things just didn't go my way. Take today for example. I used up all the coffee yesterday and had forgotten to go to the store to pick up some more. After that, I found out that the refrigerator had somehow gotten unplugged and all the food inside of it had spoiled. And now I couldn't get the stupid engine on my Tornado repaired. I was having a bad day... and little did I know that it was about to get worse.  
  
I breathed in deeply the smell of outdoors. Birds flew about and sang cheerfully, and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. It was a beautiful day out. Sometimes when I go outside I can relax and forget about all of the troubles of life. I walked forward into the woods, with no real destination. I just walked, and observed the gorgeous scenery around me. I leaned up against a tree and crossed my arms. It was so peaceful out here. I closed my eyes and let my mind go blank. I must've fallen asleep, because when I knew what was going on again a little mole was standing in front of me. I could tell it was a girl. She was crying. I walked forward and asked her what was the matter.  
  
"I've lost my doll," she said in between sobs. "Wait a minute... You're Tails, right?" So she had noticed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Tails," I replied.  
  
"Can you really fly?"  
  
"You bet. Want me to show you?" I questioned.  
  
"Sure! Can you take me with you?" she asked.  
  
"You're not afraid of heights?" A mole who liked heights? What the heck?  
  
"Nope. Please take me for a ride. PLEASE?" she begged.  
  
"All right. Hang on," I said as I grabbed her hand.  
  
I twirled my tails and we slowly gained altitude. I flew extra low, barely a few feet above the ground, just so as not to scare the girl.  
  
"Weee!" She squealed in delight. So she was having a good time. I smiled. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all. I looked up in time to see myself rushing towards a tree. I swerved to the side in the nick of time, barely dodging it.  
  
"Hey! There's my doll!" she said as she pointed near the tree.  
  
My heart was still beating pretty fast from that close call with the tree. "All right, lets go get it," I replied as I landed.  
  
She ran over to the doll and picked it up. She held it close to her like it was one of her best friends.  
  
"Thanks Tails," she said. "Oh, no! I should've been home a long time ago! I have to get going... I can't wait until you give me another ride." She turned around and ran in the direction of her home.  
  
I smiled again. Looks like I had made her day. I started heading back to my workshop. Maybe I could get that engine running, if only I...  
  
A girl's scream cut through my line of thought. I turned around and zoomed towards the direction of the sound. I came upon a clearing with the girl I had helped and...  
  
"Eggman!" I yelled as I ran forward.  
  
"Hold it right there, fox-boy! Take another step and she is history!" he said as he pointed a deadly looking gun at the girl.  
  
"Tails! Help me!" she screamed.  
  
"You coward! Hiding behind a hostage in order to do any damage... I despise you!" I shouted.  
  
"But it is certainly effective, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Just let her go. She is too young to be of any use to you."  
  
"Oh, but she is better than nothing," Eggman said.  
  
"But I can surely be of more use to you than her..."  
  
"YOU!? Why would you do such a thing?" Eggman questioned.  
  
I put my hands behind my back in a casual way and pushed a button on a small device I had put on earlier today. "I have two reasons. One, she is just a little girl and two, Sonic will come kick your butt anyway," I taunted.  
  
"Is that so? But I must say, I take you up on your offer," Eggman said as he shoved the girl to the side and pointed the gun at me. Now was my chance. But before I could make a move, one of Eggman's robots slugged me from behind and I blacked out.  
  
Sonic...  
  
Please hurry...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
How was that? Next Chapter will come up soon! I think I'm going to make this into a long series of stories.  
  
Review! It gives me confidence enough to write more often. 


	2. Spherical Robots II: Retrieval

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story so far. (Except for the little girl, but since we don't know her name I guess it doesn't matter does it?)  
  
I read some of my reviews and I thank you people for reading and reviewing my story. Just to clear some things up, I do not usually write whole stories from one point of view. I like to swap perspectives on different situations. You will know that the perspective is changing when a ~~~~~ appears with a person's name. That person's name is who the perspective is from there until the next ~~~~~. And no, I do not enjoy putting Tails in these kinds of situations, but I have to get a decent plot from somewhere. I am a huge Tails fan myself, as you may see that I write a little more from his point of view than others...  
  
Ok, enough chit chat. Let's get on with the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
I was sitting there on the couch, like I did every other Saturday morning. I was watching the cartoons and having a fairly good time. I was drinking some orange juice when Tails' 'help' signal started pulsing. I stared at the small box I had on my side. A red light was lit up on the front of it.  
  
"Eggman!" I yelled out loud. "That good for nothing swine..."  
  
I raced out of the house as fast as I could, hurrying towards Eggman's base...  
  
~~~~~TAILS  
  
I woke up to find myself in one of Eggman's prison cells. I cursed my own ignorance and started to pace back and forth. I looked out the door to see a robot standing guard over my cell. I studied it for a moment. It was a bit of an old model. And they didn't have the greatest brains back then...  
  
"Oh! Ouch! My stomach!" I yelled as I bent over.  
  
"What is the problem?" the robot asked stupidly. Maybe I could pull this off.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick," I said with a groan.  
  
"Hold on a moment. I will bring to medical care," the robot replied as he opened the door.  
  
I charged forward and smashed the gun-arm right off of the robot. I then performed a Spin Dash and cut right through the robot. Even though my Spin Dash wasn't as strong as Sonic's, it still got the job done most of the time. The robot shattered into a hundred pieces. I then snuck down the corridor, careful to avoid the cameras that were stationed here and there. Strangely enough, there weren't any robot guards anywhere. Where were they all?  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
I smashed through like the thousandth robot as I continued down the hallway. Where was Tails? I looked at a side door and saw him locked in a cage inside. I opened the door and zoomed in. I performed my Spin Dash and cut right through the metal bars.  
  
"Tails! Let's get out of here!" I said as I took his hand. Or, rather I went THROUGH his hand. Suddenly he disappeared completely.  
  
"MUWHAHAHA! Now I have you, hedgehog! My hologram worked just perfectly, and as you may have already found out, I have locked the door! Just try getting out of this one!" Eggman's voice shouted from the intercom. I yelled and smashed at the metal door with my fists but it was no use. I was caught.  
  
~~~~~TAILS  
  
I was in the security room, and broken robot pieces littered the floor where I left them. I walked up to a security screen that showed Sonic locked in a small room. I typed a couple commands on the keyboard and the door to the room opened.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"What the heck?! How did the door open?" Eggman shouted as he looked at the screen. He typed a couple commands on his keyboard and the camera view switched to Tails' cell.  
  
"Ah, so the little brat is loose... Well, this is the perfect time to try out the newest model..."  
  
Eggman chuckled as he pushed a few more buttons on his keyboard.  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
The signal from the box on my side was getting stronger. Tails was around here somewhere, but where? I entered one of the rooms and saw him at a keyboard.  
  
"Tails!" I shouted.  
  
"Sonic! Am I glad to see you!" he exclaimed. "We had better get out of here while we still can."  
  
Just then, something crashed through the door behind us. I turned to see a strange metallic sphere hovering over the ground.  
  
"What the heck is this?" I asked.  
  
"Maybe a new type of robot that Eggman created?" Tails suggested.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, I'm busting it up!" I said as I charged forward. I jumped over a laser beam that it fired and performed the homing attack to nail it backwards.  
  
"Wahhhh!!!" I yelled as I was thrown against the back wall.  
  
"Sonic! It looks like it has a electric shield of some kind! You won't be able to attack it directly!" Tails noted. "I'll try to find out its weakness." He turned back to the computer and started typing. I hope he hurried up.  
  
I grabbed a laser gun from one of the broken robots on the floor and fired it at the sphere. The beam just bounced off of its smooth surface and hit a wall. The robot countered with some lasers of its own, which I frantically tried to dodge.  
  
"I got it! Its weakness is fire!" Tails said.  
  
"Too bad we don't have a spare flame thrower anywhere around here..." I replied. Suddenly I thought of something. I went towards one of the robots and disconnected the green energy pack from the rest of its broken body.  
  
"Tails! Get out of the room! I'm going to blow it up!" I warned as I shook the pack in my hands. Tails zipped out of the room and I ran towards the door, chucking the energy pack behind me as I did. I ran out the door as a huge explosion shook the hall.  
  
"That should've got him," Tails said as soon as I caught up with him.  
  
We ran through the front doors of the base as laser fire pierced the air around us. We succeeded once again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Maybe this isn't quite so good, but I had to put down something.  
  
Sorry for not updating in so long! I had writer's block, two new video games, a science project, computer trouble, and a terrible cold that all hindered my writing. Well, expect the next chapter tomorrow. 


	3. Spherical Robots III: Fury

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned except for two that I will include in this chapter.  
  
You will understand more of this story if you read my other story, 'The Gems of Power'.  
  
Next!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
~~~~~TAILS  
  
I was sitting there at Sonic's house, resting my sore feet on the footstool while I watched TV from a very comfortable position on the couch. I was watching some sort of kung-fu movie and the main character had just beat up three guys at once. He was walking towards a old warehouse when...  
  
"We interrupt this movie for a special announcement." I groaned. "We have received word that a strange army of robots is heading towards the city. The police have tried to stop the progress of the robots, but the guns strangely have no effect on the machines. The robots are spherical in shape and have lasers. They are extremely dangerous, and if they cannot be routed then the city will have to evacuate."  
  
"Sonic! Come in here and take a look at this!" I yelled to Sonic, who was in the kitchen.  
  
"What is it bud?" He looked at the TV. "Oh man, not them again!"  
  
"What are we going to do? We could barely take care of one, so how are we going to take out an army?"  
  
"I think it's time to call up one of our friends," Sonic said as he picked up a phone book.  
  
"Who are you calling?" I asked.  
  
"A certain green hedgehog who helped us out before," Sonic replied.  
  
~~~~~GARION  
  
I lit a candle with the flick of my hand as I walked over to the ringing phone.  
  
"It had better not be another salesman," I said to myself, "or I might break the phone again."  
  
I picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is this Garion?" Sonic's voice asked.  
  
"Sure is," I replied. "What's up Sonic?"  
  
"Did you see the news on the TV?"  
  
"Sorry man, I was busy training with my Chaos Emerald. What's going on?"  
  
"A group of robots is heading towards the city. They are a special type, and can only be destroyed by fire."  
  
"Oh, so you want my help?" I asked.  
  
"No, actually I was wondering if you knew of any shops around here that sell flame throwers."  
  
"WHAT!?" I yelled.  
  
"Just kidding. Yeah, we need your help. Will you do it?"  
  
"Yeah," I said. "I'll be at the army in about five minutes."  
  
"Great. Good luck to you," Sonic said.  
  
I hung up and went over to my friend, Rolm, who was reading a book. "Hey, we need to destroy a robot army. You interested?"  
  
"Sounds like fun," he said as he closed the book. "Count me in."  
  
He grabbed his purple chaos emerald off the table and I grabbed my red one. He gave back the gray chaos emerald instead of the purple one when he had to return the emeralds he stole in the last adventure we had. (Talk about a long and confusing sentence!) He said the gray one still gave him the creeps whenever he looked at it, and that he liked to use the purple one anyway. I didn't have a problem with this, since I know how much I like to use my red emerald.  
  
We ran out the door and used our emeralds to go many times faster what we normally could. I raced along close to Sonic's speed and Rolm used the purple emerald of wind to fly behind me. In no time we saw the strangely shaped robots flying ahead of us. I raced around them to get near the front of the group. There were only twenty or thirty of them, but it was enough to call a small army. Rolm flew far above the robots and hovered near the middle of the group. I made my way to the front and looked at him. I gave him the OK signal, which he returned back to me. I took off my black sunglasses and summoned as much power as I could into the Chaos Emerald. It began to shine and hum loudly until a ray of fire shot out of it towards Rolm. Rolm used his emerald to make the flames burn hotter and he blew them in a huge wave over the group of robots. They all melted on the spot. Rolm flew down and landed next to me.  
  
"That was excellent, Garion!" he said.  
  
"You didn't do too bad yourself. That was all too easy. Maybe we should go and trash Eggman's base for fun," I suggested as I put my sunglasses back on.  
  
Rolm laughed and we started walking away from the mess, talking.  
  
"So, do you think that Eggman will try to use this type of robot again?" Rolm asked.  
  
"Well, he knows that it works against Sonic and Tails, but it isn't going to get by us!" I said.  
  
"Yeah! It doesn't matter whether or not he makes any more! We will just trash em again if he does!"  
  
I hadn't even seen any of it. I hadn't seen the robot, the laser it fired, or Rolm getting hit. I just kept on walking and suddenly noticed that Rolm wasn't beside me. I turned around and realized what had happened. I ran forward in such a rage that my sunglasses shattered on my face. My eyes burned with such a fury that they might have by themselves killed the robot. But I didn't care. I summoned all my energy and nuked the melting pile of metal. I watched as it shrunk and shrunk and shrunk until it completely evaporated. I walked back over to Rolm's side to find that he was hurt pretty badly. The laser had gone right through his chest, and it was a miracle that he hadn't died right away.  
  
"Hang on Rolm, I'll get you to a hospital," I said.  
  
"G...Garion...I might...not...make it," he stated as he looked around slowly, as though unsure of his surroundings.  
  
"Don't say things like that! You're going to be fine," I reassured him. "Just stay awake for me."  
  
"Al...Alright," he said.  
  
"Don't talk. Just relax, but stay awake, OK?" I rushed forward as fast as I could with him in my arms as I headed for the hospital.  
  
Eggman...  
  
You will pay for this...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
So there's three... four should be up late tomorrow.  
  
Review if you so desire.  
  
Until tomorrow... 


	4. Spherical Robots IV: Deathbed

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned in this story except for Garion and Rolm.  
  
God that's getting boring!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
~~~~~GARION  
  
I looked over at Rolm, who was lying in the hospital bed. I got him to the hospital in the nick of time, but the doctors say that he probably won't make it anyway. I slammed my fist into the wall. "There was nothing more you could've done," the doctors had said. Nothing I could do... I had never before felt so helpless in all my life. My best friend was dying, and I could do nothing to stop it. Or could I? Suddenly thinking of an idea, I rushed and grabbed the nearest phone. I dialed Sonic's number and waited for him to pick up.  
  
~~~~~TAILS  
  
I looked at the TV to see the police cleaning up a mess of robots. It looks like Garion got the job done.  
  
Suddenly the phone started to ring. Sonic came back in from the kitchen and answered it. "Hello?...Yeah... What is it?...Oh man...Is he going to be OK?...I see...All right, I'll ask him...Yeah, I'll call you back in a couple of minutes...Bye." Sonic hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was it?" I asked.  
  
"That was Garion," Sonic said with a grave look on his face. "Rolm's been shot."  
  
"Will he be all right?!" I asked.  
  
"No. That's why he called us. He wants to know if you can build a machine that transfers the power of a Chaos Emerald into a person and keeps them alive."  
  
"Sonic, that doesn't sound like an easy thing to do. I might not get it done in time..."  
  
"Just try," Sonic said. "Garion is using all of his energy to keep Rolm alive to give you time to work on it. But even he can't last forever."  
  
"All right," I said.  
  
~~~~~GARION  
  
My red emerald lit the whole room with a dull glow as I concentrated my power into it. The emerald directed the power into Rolm. This is when all my training pays off.  
  
"Hang on, buddy," I said as I kept it up. "Don't die on me."  
  
Cmon Tails, hurry...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
A rather short chapter, but I didn't have a lot of time this morning. Oh well. Next chapter will be up later this afternoon! 


	5. Spherical Robots V: ATTACK!

Disclaimer: I only own Rolm and Garion. I don't own the others.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"We've just received word that Garion and Rolm are out of the picture," a voice said from a radio on the desk.  
  
"Excellent! This is the perfect time to attack, to hit them while they are vulnerable! Get the troops ready!" Eggman said into the radio.  
  
"But...most of our troops have been destroyed by Garion and Rolm..."  
  
"Then make some new robots, pronto! I want to attack NOW!" Eggman turned the radio off and looked at his computer screen. He was playing a game of Solitaire.  
  
"Now I have them!"  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
I was cooking in the kitchen, making chilidogs for Tails and myself. Suddenly I heard a noise like laserfire outside the house. I looked out the window to see another army of spherical robots heading towards the house. "Not them again!" I yelled out loud.  
  
"Sonic, what are we going to do?" Tails asked as he looked up from the device he was making.  
  
"Give me your yellow emerald," I said. "All robots can't stand electricity."  
  
"Great idea, Sonic! I can't believe I didn't think of it!" he said as he handed me his emerald. It sparkled in the light.  
  
"Wish me luck!" I yelled as I ran out the door, not waiting for his response.  
  
I haven't done a lot of this kind of thing. I surely didn't have enough practice to take on a whole army. But, I had to try. I raised the emerald to the sky and a bolt of lightning shot out of it and hit the nearest robot, making it spark violently. He then turned and shot his companion on the side, causing it to explode.  
  
"Whoa! They have strong lasers!" I shouted to myself. "Rolm must've been hit pretty bad..."  
  
I dodged a laser and fired more bolts of lightning, causing four more to shoot around randomly. I ducked a laser and watched as it exploded just a couple meters away from the house.  
  
"Sonic! Keep it down, I'm trying to concentrate!" Tails yelled out the window.  
  
"You wanna do this?" I said under my breath as I jumped another laser beam.  
  
I shot out as much energy as I could from the emerald, completely eliminating all the remaining robots. I ran back to the house.  
  
"These guys are getting annoying. I'm going to go find out where they are coming from. Get that device finished as fast as you can," I said to Tails.  
  
"All right, Sonic. Be careful," he said.  
  
I zoomed over the hills where the robots had come from, not sure of what was ahead of me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ Another short one. Oh well. Next one should be up soon! 


	6. Spherical Robots VI: Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Garion and Rolm.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
I rushed over the hills and found a strange building build in the middle of a valley.  
  
"This must be it," I said to myself. I zoomed towards it and busted right through the front doors. Sure enough, a bunch of spherical robots were hovering just inside the door. I zapped them quickly and headed down the corridor. A couple regular robots tried to stop me, but I just smashed through them.  
  
Where was Eggman? I walked down another corridor and another and another. Where could he be?  
  
~~~~~TAILS  
  
I carried the finished machine as fast as I could to the hospital. I made it like a bracelet. It was a device that gave life to whoever wore it when a Chaos Emerald was in the slot. I ran into the hospital and went straight to Rolm's room.  
  
"Tails! He is slipping... Hurry!" Garion said when he saw me. I took the Chaos Emerald out of his hands and put it into the device. Rolm's lifeline went dead for a second. I then slipped the bracelet onto Rolm's arm and turned it on. The device glowed bright red and the lifeline started jumping again.  
  
"Thank you so much Tails. I owe you so much now," Garion said as he shook my hand.  
  
"No problem, Garion. But aren't you going to feel kind of bare without your emerald?"  
  
"Yeah, but I am going to go to my house and take the green emerald out of my microwave and swap it with the red one here. The green one is the emerald of energy, and the blasted microwave nukes everything nowadays anyway. I smiled, but then I remembered Sonic.  
  
"Hey Garion, try to hurry, Sonic went to find Eggman, and he might need your help."  
  
"All right. I owe you one, so I will head there as soon as I'm done here," Garion said as he ran out the door.  
  
I looked at Rolm. He looked so...lifeless. I shuddered as I sat down in a chair, waiting for Garion to return.  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
After hours of destroying robots and walking down hallways, I finally found the inner chamber, where I saw the evil genius plotting on a computer.  
  
"Eggman! You and your stupid robots don't have the best of me anymore! Stop pestering the city and me with your stupid creations!  
  
Eggman just laughed. "But the best is yet to come!" he said.  
  
"What, are you going to build millions of these machines? Come on! Their strength is only in their number, and that is why I have come to stop you now!"  
  
"No, that isn't what I had in mind, but it is a good idea," Eggman replied. He pushed a button on a remote and something huge activated behind me. I turned around to see a giant-sized sphere robot! It was slightly larger than a house!  
  
"I'll shock it!" I yelled as I fired all my energy at it in a single bolt. The bolt just bounced off the machine and hit the ceiling. I was dumbfounded. How could this machine withstand lightning?  
  
"Hahahaha! Thanks for being my guinea pig, Sonic! Now I know that my project has been a success, and its super laser can wipe out a whole town!"  
  
"No!" I yelled. "I will never give up the fight! I'll..." My shouts were silenced when the machine fired a bolt of lightning of its own at me. I never saw it coming, and it was a direct hit. I was getting shocked, and I couldn't move an inch.  
  
"Eggman...I...despise...you..."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!! Where is your fighting spirit now!?"  
  
"Do you mind shutting up?" A voice said from the entrance. "Your voice makes me sick."  
  
"Garion!" I yelled.  
  
"I'll get you out in a second, Sonic. Leave it to me!"  
  
The electricity finally seemed to really affect me and I blacked out.  
  
~~~~~GARION  
  
I watched as Sonic fell to the floor, unconscious. I was furious. I could barely control myself.  
  
"Eggman...you almost killed my best friend. I...can't accept this. You're going down now!" I said.  
  
"He isn't dead? Dang, I'll have to improve those lasers."  
  
"You son of a *****! You're as good as dead!"  
  
I looked at my Chaos Emerald. Was it time? Was it time to reveal my real power? Would all my training finally allow me to do what no one has done before? I focused on the emerald, and then slowly let its power into me. I began to shake from the amount of energy that I was collecting. I could feel myself changing. My green color was slowly growing brighter and starting to glow, as though I were radioactive. My red eyes changed to orange. But most of all, I felt more powerful than I ever had before. I had done it. I had turned into my Super form... and with only one Chaos Emerald.  
  
"H...How?!" Eggman stuttered from the side.  
  
I slowly smiled and looked at the giant robot. I floated up to eye-level with it. "It's payback time."  
  
I zoomed forward towards the giant robot. I smashed into its side with the force of a train. It got a huge dent in the side as I rocketed backwards. I stopped and charged it again, this time with a flying kick to the upper part of it that I presumed was the head. I crushed it and flew backwards again. It was almost finished. It fired a few lasers at me blindly but I easily swerved out of the way and got right next to it.  
  
"Game over," I said. "Devil's Fire!!!"  
  
A huge purple flame shot of my hand and erupted near the bottom of the robot. The flames rose on the robot, causing it to start melting  
  
"NOO! My creation!" Eggman wailed from the side.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that the Devil's Fire explodes in fifteen seconds." I grabbed Sonic and blasted through the roof. "Good bye!"  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Eggman screamed as the base behind us exploded in a huge inferno.  
  
I flew towards Sonic's house. Dang, this Super form sure was nice, but I could already feel myself becoming tired and weak. I was running out of power. I landed outside of Sonic's house and carried him inside. I put him down on his bed and fell, unconscious, to the floor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
I thought this chapter was awesome...  
  
Review! Next chapter will be up tomorrow! 


	7. Spherical Robots VII: Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters other than Garion and Rolm.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
~~~~~GARION  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to the bright light of morning. I sat up and looked around and found myself in my own bed in my own house. How did I get here? Tails must've brought me here... But how did he know where I lived?  
  
"Garion! You're awake!" A voice said from the doorway. I turned to see...  
  
"Rolm! You're all right!" I yelled as I got up and hugged him. "I thought you might've..."  
  
"Me too," he said.  
  
"How long have I been out?" I asked.  
  
"About three days now. Tails and I found you in Sonic's house and brought you here. I woke up shortly after you left me to go help Sonic. I'm as good as new now, thanks to you."  
  
"Thank Tails. It was his machine that saved you," I said.  
  
"But even if he couldn't make the machine, you still would've stayed with me until you completely exhausted your own energy, wouldn't you?"  
  
I didn't have anything to say to that. He was right. I would've given my life for him. He was like a brother to me.  
  
"Oh yeah, I picked these up for you," Rolm said he handed me a package. I opened it to find a new pair of jet-black sunglasses that looked exactly liked the ones I had broken.  
  
"Thanks, I need these. Don't want too many people to think I'm a freak," I replied as I slipped them on over my red eyes.  
  
Rolm chuckled. "You're not a freak. You're just unique and powerful."  
  
"Maybe." I looked down at my arms to see my fur was back to its original shade of green.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Rolm asked.  
  
"Oh...nothing," I said.  
  
"How did you do it? I heard part of the story from Sonic and I saw what's left of Eggman's factory. What did you do?"  
  
"Kid, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."  
  
"Garion, I would believe anything you say." I looked into his eyes. He meant it.  
  
"Well, alright, but promise me not to spread this around," I said.  
  
"OK, I promise."  
  
"Well, you know all that training I have been doing lately?" I asked him. He nodded. "But do you know exactly what I have been training to do?" He shook his head no. "I have been trying to absorb energy from a Chaos Emerald in an amount that nobody has ever done before."  
  
He cocked his head to one side. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well, let me just tell you outright then...Rolm, I turned into my Super form with just one emerald."  
  
"Oh, come on Garion, you can't be serious..." Then he saw how serious a look I had on my face. "No way...! AWESOME! Teach me how to do it!" he said as he literally jumped up and down.  
  
"You'll have to train extra hard if you want to do it, and I think you might have to be a bit older..."  
  
"Oh, come on Garion! I can do it! I know I can! My skills with the emeralds almost match yours! If I can't do it, then show me what you look like when you do it!"  
  
"I'm not going to turn Super if there isn't an emergency. It takes too much energy. Look at me! I was out for three DAYS! But I could try and train you. Yeah, I could do that, but it will probably take a couple of months before you get it," I replied.  
  
"A couple of months?" Rolm groaned. "Is that how long it took you?" I nodded. "Great. I guess that means that I won't be much of a help anytime soon..."  
  
"Hey, cheer up! You're always a big help, since you're one of the only ones who can use Chaos Emeralds the way I can..."  
  
"...Thanks Garion."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Well, I'm going to call Sonic and Tails and tell them that you're OK. They have been worried about you too, you know." He stated as he left the room. I fell back down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. What a week...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Well, that's the end of the Spherical Robot series! Hope you enjoyed it... Next series will be up soon! 


	8. That Darn Ol' Fly I: Mayhem

Disclaimer: I only own Rolm and Garion.  
  
I thought up this idea at school and I think it's hilarious...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
"BWHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman's laughter cut through the air as he held up his latest invention. "They will pay for destroying my last base... No matter! With this miniscule robot, I will be able to have them destroy themselves! BWHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
I got up out of bed and stretched. It was another fine day out. I walked in the kitchen to find Tails cooking breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Tails. What are you making?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, hey Sonic! I was just fixing us some bacon and pancakes," he replied. My mouth began to water. Tails made some of the best breakfasts. I opened the fridge and got out some orange juice. I poured myself a glass and sat down at the table with it. I picked up the newspaper on the table and began reading. The breeze from an open window blew comfortably onto my face.  
  
"Famous Jewelry Store Robbed!" I read out loud. "The suspect broke in after hours and took all of the gems in the store, but left all of the golden items alone... The suspect is supposedly a female with a bat-like appearance..."  
  
Tails laughed. "Looks like Rouge is up to no good again."  
  
"Sounds like it. I wonder how Knuckles and her are getting along now?" Tails shrugged.  
  
"Food's ready," he said as he took two plates out and put some bacon and a pancake on each one. He carried the plates over to them table and set one of them down in front of me. I eagerly ate the meal. It was superb. I finished the last of my orange juice and put my dishes in the sink.  
  
"That was great Tails," I said.  
  
"Thanks Sonic," he said as he also put his dishes in the sink. Suddenly something began to buzz around my head.  
  
"What the...? Stupid fly," I said as I rolled up my newspaper and began to smack around with it.  
  
"Sonic! Be careful..." Tails said as he ducked one of my swings. I smashed around all over the place. I was determined to get that fly. I swung forward and smashed Tails' coffee cup off the table. It landed on the floor with a smash.  
  
"Sonic! Get a grip, will ya!?" Tails yelled as I charged into the living room after the fly. It landed on a table and I smashed it with the newspaper. Strangely enough, it still flew around!  
  
"Stupid...bug..." I said as I swatted around some more. Finally it seemed to disappear.  
  
"Finally! Sheesh, you were acting like a madman for a second there," Tails said as he walked over to me.  
  
"Sorry, keed. I don't know what came over me. As soon as I saw that fly I suddenly had a desperate urge to smash it..."  
  
"Weird," Tails said as he rubbed the back of his head. "You've never acted like this before..."  
  
~~~~~~MEANWHILE  
  
"BWHAHAHAHA! This is a piece of cake!" Eggman said as he directed the fly back towards him with his remote control. The fly landed next to Eggman and began to clean its legs. "That was a perfect test run! Now for the real thing!" Eggman directed the fly back into the house through the open window and watched as more chaos was created...  
  
~~~~~TAILS  
  
"It's mine!" Sonic yelled as he ran from room to room with a can of bug spray in his hand.  
  
"Man, Sonic has totally lost it..." I said as I watched him go back and forth.  
  
Ssssst.  
  
Ssssst.  
  
Ssssst.  
  
Sonic ran from room to room spraying everywhere. I began to choke on the smell.  
  
"Sonic, that's enough! It should be dead by now!" I said as I coughed.  
  
"No...It's...still...flying..." Sonic panted as he jumped and tried to spray the fly, which was now in the corner.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I opened the door to see it was Amy.  
  
"Hey there Tails, is Sonic in?" she asked.  
  
"I don't think now is a good time to see him..." I said as I heard him screaming maniacally while running through the house.  
  
"I see...Well, I guess I'll come back later tonight," she replied.  
  
"Wait! Could I borrow your hammer for a minute?" I asked.  
  
"Sure...but be sure to give it back when I come back later." she answered as she handed me the hammer.  
  
I took the hammer and ran back into the living room. Now Sonic was standing on a chair trying to hit the fly with the flyswatter. He was laughing madly.  
  
"Sonic! Stop thinking about the fly!" He just ignored me.  
  
"Fine, you leave me with no choice," I said as I jumped and smashed him on the head with the hammer. He fell off the chair and landed on the floor. His eyes were closed.  
  
"Sonic," I said, shaking his head, "wake up."  
  
"Huh? Wha...? Tails? What happened?" he asked as he started coming around.  
  
"You were after the fly again, and I had to knock you out. It's like you get possessed or something," I stated as I helped him up.  
  
"I don't even have any control over myself when I do it," Sonic admitted as he looked around. Suddenly he spotted the hammer in my hands. "Hey, isn't that Amy's?" he asked as he took the hammer and looked it over in his hands.  
  
"Yeah, she let me borrow it," I answered.  
  
Suddenly the fly landed right on my shoulder. Sonic took one look at it and raised the hammer above his hand.  
  
"No, Sonic!" I yelled as the blow hit me. I was seeing stars. Pretty blue and purple ones, and yellow ones dancing here and there. I shook my clear of such thoughts and looked around. Sonic was behind me, picking up a fly corpse.  
  
"I got him!" he said as he showed me the fly.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, that isn't any ordinary fly..." I stated as I examined it. It was green in color, but the strangest thing about it was the fact that it was mechanical.  
  
"Eggman's work?" Sonic asked as he looked at the fly.  
  
"I think so. Man, he just gets more clever all the time, doesn't he?" I said as I threw the fly into the trash can.  
  
"He is getting to be a major pain lately," Sonic agreed.  
  
~~~~~MEANWHILE  
  
"Hmph! So they destroyed the Sonic fly... No matter! I will just release the Tails fly now!" Eggman said as opened a dome shaped container. A fly flew out of it and zoomed towards Sonic's house...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Ah, seems like a good spot to end. Next part will be up either later tonight or tomorrow.  
  
Until then...review! 


	9. That Darn Ol' Fly II: More Mayhem!

Disclaimer: I only own Rolm and Garion. Not Sonic and Tails. Rolm and Garion. Got it? Good.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
"Whoa! Tails! And you thought I was possessed!" I said as he ran around the house after the fly.  
  
"Urgh! I'm tired of all this running around! I have a better idea," he stated as he left the house.  
  
"Phew! It looks like he has given up on it," I said.  
  
Suddenly the door fell inward as Tails charged in inside of his Tornado.  
  
"Tails! You'll destroy the house!" I yelled as I tried to stop him. He propeller-punched me into the wall and walked forward after the fly. It was hanging on the ceiling. Tails fired the Volkan Cannon and put a huge hole where the fly was. The fly buzzed around Tails' head continuously. I got out of the wall and ran over to stop Tails. Finally he locked onto the fly and fired a homing laser at it. The fly flew over me and landed on the floor. The laser beam headed towards me...  
  
~~~~~MEANWHILE  
  
"BWHAHAHA! This is getting good! Too bad I have to leave... Oh well! I will set the fly to autopilot and come back later, after I pester the other two do-gooders! Oh, I can't wait to see this!" Eggman laughed as he headed off towards the distance.  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
I brushed off the dust from me and got out of the wall again. Now Tails was firing off rockets at the fly, which flew under the furniture to avoid being hit.  
  
"Tails! You're wrecking the house!" I cried as I ran forward and grabbed the back of his machine.  
  
"Fire Power Laser!" he shouted as he aimed his cannon.  
  
"NOOO!!!" I yelled as the beam fired, taking out an entire wall.  
  
"Did I get him?" he asked as he looked around. The fly was no where in sight.  
  
"I think so," I said from behind him.  
  
"Good. I wouldn't have known what to do if that didn't get him," he said as he walked towards the broken wall. Crunch!  
  
"Hey, look Sonic! I just crushed him!" Tails exclaimed as he raised the leg of his machine.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that after all of that destruction you only needed to step on him!?" I yelled.  
  
"Well, I guess that's payback for when you hit me with the Piko Piko Hammer!"  
  
"Oh, fine. But hey, where are these flies coming from?"  
  
"Outside. Let's go look around," he suggested as he got out of his Tornado.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of searching I finally found something. There were two open dome-shaped containers on the ground. I called Tails over to where I was.  
  
"What do you think of this?" I asked as I held up the containers.  
  
"Eggman for sure. I wonder where he went," Tails said as he studied the containers.  
  
"Well, I'll go call Garion and tell him to be on the lookout," I stated as I walked back into what was left of my house.  
  
I dialed Garion's number and waited for him to pick up.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
"Hmm, he almost never leaves his house, does he? I wonder what's going on," I said as I hung the phone back up. Then it all came to me. "Eggman!"  
  
Within five minutes we arrived at Garion's...er...what was left of Garion's house.  
  
Two flies buzzed along above the ruins. Garion and Rolm ran out of the house. Garion began shooting fireballs and Rolm flew up towards the flies with his wind.  
  
"Man, what a mess!" Tails stated as he looked at the house.  
  
Garion's fireballs eventually melted his fly. Rolm summoned a tornado, which sucked up his fly and carried him off towards the horizon...  
  
"There!" Garion shouted as he panted. "We finally got them."  
  
Rolm flew down next to Garion and also began to pant. "What a work-out!" he said as he collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Man! At least our house doesn't look as bad as this!" I exclaimed. Tails nodded.  
  
"Hey, come on," Garion replied. "Just because I haven't cleaned in..." suddenly he looked at the house. "HOLY... What were those flies?"  
  
"I'll give you three guesses," I said. He looked at me.  
  
"Eggman! That good for nothing creep! He never learns his lesson," Garion replied as he shook his head.  
  
"I don't know about you guys," Rolm said from the ground, "but I'm too tired to do anything about him right now."  
  
Suddenly we heard a faint buzzing sound, getting louder by the second.  
  
"What is that!? A cloud!?" Tails shouted as he pointed at the horizon. A large cloud was moving quickly towards us.  
  
"That's no cloud!" I yelled. "That's a swarm of bees!"  
  
"Five bucks says they're mechanical," Garion said as the bees drew ever closer.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Tails asked as he looked at me.  
  
"Tails, do you have your yellow Chaos Emerald with you now?"  
  
"Sure, Sonic. I take it with me almost everywhere. Why?"  
  
"Let me have it for a second."  
  
"All right," he said as he handed me the emerald. It felt slightly warm in my hands.  
  
I summoned as much lightning as I could and directed it towards the cloud. Garion assisted me with a beam of fire from his own emerald.  
  
The electricity flowed throughout the entire cloud, jumping from one insect to the next. They all dropped like flies, literally. The ones I missed Garion picked off with his beam.  
  
"Heh, looks like we got them," he said as he put his sunglasses on.  
  
"Looks like it," I agreed as I sat down.  
  
"Well, we should go after Eggman now before he makes something else..." Tails suggested.  
  
"Bah! I'm getting rather sick of the whole routine. How about you Garion?" I asked.  
  
"Right. I have other things I'd rather be doing than going after Eggman," he replied.  
  
"Yeah, and we all need to fix our houses!" Tails reminded.  
  
"Right. We should get going on that, right Rolm?" Garion asked. We all looked over at Rolm. He was fast asleep. "Man, he must've been more drained than I thought."  
  
"Will he be OK?" Tails asked with concern.  
  
"He'll be fine. He just used up too much energy. I'll take care of him. Go back home and fix your place up."  
  
"All right, Garion. Take care!" I said as I got back up.  
  
"You too," he said as he shook my hand.  
  
Tails and I sped off back towards our house to start the repairs...  
  
~~~~~MEANWHILE  
  
Eggman looked at his watch while he impatiently tapped his foot. "Where are they? They're late! They should be here by now, saying all their 'I'll stop you here and now' garbage. Darn it, where are they!?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
That's the end of the darn ol' fly. Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Next series coming soon! 


	10. Beauty I: The Deception

Disclaimer: I only own Rolm and Garion.  
  
If you read this far into the story, you must like it. REVIEW! 'Maybe I'm getting obsessed with reviews...'  
  
Ahem! Anyway...on with the next series!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
I whistled to myself a little tune as I walked through the woods. It was easy to relax out here, and Tails and myself had come out here often to loosen up after long, drawn out adventures. Suddenly, I heard someone crying somewhere ahead of me. I picked up my pace and looked about through the trees, looking for the source of the noise.  
  
The crying was getting louder. I rushed into the clearing ahead of me to find another blue hedgehog like myself crying. It was definitely a girl. I walked forwards and asked her what was the matter.  
  
"Oh, Sonic, I've lost my ring somewhere around here," she said. "I think I left it somewhere over there, but I can't find it!" Her voice was like music to my ears, and I felt as though I had to obey.  
  
I walked towards the direction she pointed and saw a big brush ahead of me. Could she have lost it in there?  
  
I walked forward through the brush and tripped on a branch, falling face- first to the ground. I found myself getting shoved from behind and I was locked inside of a small cage. I tried busting loose, but it was no use. I was caught, once again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A bit short, but I thought it was all right. What will happen next? Find out on Monday! BWHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
(Maybe if I'm bored I'll update sooner, but I just rented a video game, so fat chance of that happening...)  
  
In the meantime you could go under my profile and look at all my other Sonic fanfics... Just a suggestion... Please do it... I beg of you... You have to do it... I'll die... Just kidding. Look at them only if you want to.  
  
And for all of you that have read up to this far, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.  
  
Until later... 


	11. Beauty II: Missing?

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters except Rolm, Garion, and the girl mentioned in the last chapter. OK? OK.  
  
On with it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
I was thrown into a small cell and the door slammed shut behind me. So they finally had me. Eggman had me.  
  
'Oh well, Tails or someone else will get me out of here,' I thought to myself. 'I do hope they hurry, though...'  
  
~~~~~ROLM  
  
The phone rang. I closed the book I was reading and walked over to answer it. It was Tails.  
  
"Hey, Rolm. What have you been doing?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Just reading my books. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. Sonic took a walk in the woods about an hour ago, and I think that he should've been back by now. Do you think something is up?"  
  
"It's hard to say. Chances are likely, though. Hang on a second, let me talk to Garion." I walked over to Garion's room and opened the door. He was in there, gazing into his Chaos Emerald.  
  
"Garion! Sonic's missing!" I shouted at him.  
  
"Oh, man, sometimes I wish that we DIDN'T meet up with those guys. It's a lot of work to go help them all the time!"  
  
"Garion!"  
  
"Oh, fine! I'll run over and see if I can find him. Tell Tails I'll be there in a bit. And if I'm not back in an hour, get some of Sonic's friends and look for us," he said as he ran out the door.  
  
I walked over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Tails? You still there?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. What's going on?"  
  
"Garion is heading over there. He should be there any second."  
  
"Wow, you're right! Here he comes! Geez, he must've been working on his speed again."  
  
"You know him. Well, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"See ya!"  
  
I hung up the phone and walked back towards the couch.  
  
'Like Garion would need to be rescued. Ha!' I thought to myself.  
  
I opened my book and continued to read. 'Hmm, so if enough energy is harnessed...'  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
"Man, how much longer are they going to take?" I complained as I leaned against the wall.  
  
"Not long at all," Tails said as he got shoved into the cell.  
  
"Great. Did a certain 'damsel in distress' catch you too?" I asked.  
  
"Yep. Garion is still out there, looking for you though. We split up to cover more area."  
  
"And there he is," I said as I watched him get dragged in by some robots. He was out cold.  
  
"Garion! Wake up!" Tails yelled as he slapped Garion's face. Garion got up and started to groan.  
  
"I can't believe they kept me at bay with super soakers."  
  
Tails and I laughed. Garion never was fond of water.  
  
"Cut it out. This isn't funny! Rolm is the only one left now, and he should be here with some of your pals in about a half hour," Garion stated.  
  
"Let's hope so," Tails said.  
  
"He'll come. Trust me."  
  
~~~~~ROLM  
  
'Ah! So if the energy accumulated is greater than...'  
  
I suddenly put down my book and looked outside. It was dark out. I looked at the clock to see that it had been three hours since Garion left. Crap.  
  
I raced to the phone and picked it up. I quickly put it back down, however. Who was I going to call? Knuckles was on Angel Island and it would probably take him a day to get here. Rouge was out treasure hunting and hasn't been heard from in weeks, so who did that leave?  
  
I kept coming to the same solution, but every time I thought of it I shook my head to get the idea out of my head. She was just a bimbo that followed Sonic everywhere. How could she help in a situation like this? But still, she seemed to be the only one who was left, and Garion strictly told me to bring help if I had to go rescue him. Rescue him. Hah, I never thought I would be doing this.  
  
I looked up Amy's number in the phone book and called her up. She picked up on the fourth ring.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Amy! My name is Rolm, and I'm a friend of Sonic's. Could you meet me at his house in about five minutes? He's gone missing, and I need some help to go and get him."  
  
"Um... Sure Rolm. I'm not sure how I could help, but I'll be there in five minutes."  
  
"Don't forget your hammer!" I yelled as I hang up. Well, I guess that would be all the help they would get. What a pitiful group of reinforcements.  
  
I grabbed my purple chaos emerald and ran through the dark to Sonic's house. How were we going to do this? I decided to skip the forest and head straight for Eggman's nearest base. Surely there was some kind of trap in that forest, and if it caught three of the strongest people I know, I definitely don't want to go anywhere near it.  
  
I arrived at Sonic's house shortly before Amy did. When she arrived, we discussed what we were going to do.  
  
"So, where was he last seen?" she asked me.  
  
"In the forest. However, Tails and Garion, my best friend, both went into the forest to look for Sonic. Neither of them have come back yet."  
  
"A trap?"  
  
"Most likely. I'd like to steer clear of the forest altogether and just hit the nearest base of Eggman. I heard one is just on the other side of the forest."  
  
"But that forest is huge! It'll take a day to get around the whole thing!"  
  
"Not exactly," I said as I threw my emerald into the air and caught it. "We're going over it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
You like it? I have been feeling sick lately, so I can't say when the next chapter will be up. Just look out for it! 


	12. Beauty III: The Showdown

Disclaimer: I only own Rolm, Garion, and the girl. No one else.  
  
Next chapter is here for you!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
~~~~~ROLM  
  
"Over it? How?" Amy asked as we walked outside.  
  
"Simple. Haven't you seen me fly?"  
  
"Fly?! Who do you think you are? Only Tails can fly!"  
  
"Not anymore!" I yelled as I flew into the air with a gust of wind.  
  
"Whoa! How can you do that?" she asked as she stared up at me.  
  
"It's simple, once you know the basics. But enough of that, let's head towards the base!" I swooped down, grabbed her arm, and flew off over the forest.  
  
"WHOA!" She screamed as she dangled from my hand.  
  
"Hang on! I'll get us there in about five seconds!"  
  
I summoned as much energy as I could into the Chaos Emerald and shot forward, the fastest I have ever gone. I landed just outside of Eggman's base and held my head in my hands. Using the Chaos Emeralds was a lot of work. I tossed my fatigue aside and walked towards the base entrance.  
  
"Wait up for me!" Amy yelled as she ran after me.  
  
I walked into the base and was greeted rather rudely by ten robots with lasers. I used my Wind Blast attack to smash them to pieces against the wall. Another wave of exhaustion swept over me, but I shook my head and cleared it of my pain. Amy entered the base and looked at the mess I had created. After she came in, however, the door behind her slammed shut.  
  
"Shoot! I guess we have no choice but to go forward now," I said as I looked at Amy.  
  
"There's no turning back," she agreed.  
  
We continued down the hall until I spotted another group of robots around a corner. I hid behind the corner and motioned for Amy to get close.  
  
"I'll hold these guys off. Head for the prison cells. They should be down that way," I said as I pointed to the right.  
  
"All right, but be careful," she said as she ran down the other tunnel.  
  
I jumped out from behind the corner and Wind Blasted many of the robots aside like broken dolls. A few survived this time, however, and the proceeded to fire lasers at me. I hid behind the corner again for a break. All these attacks I have been doing have been really wearing me out.  
  
'I hope she hurries,' I thought as I jumped out from behind the corner again.  
  
~~~~~AMY  
  
'Now, where could Sonic be?' I thought to myself as I looked around. I knew I was close. Empty prison cells were on both sides of me. I could in a way sense where Sonic was. That's how I could follow him all the time, even though he was faster than I was. I was getting closer.  
  
I turned a corner in the tunnel and found a lone robot guarding a cell. I ran and quickly caught it off-guard with a smash to it's head with my hammer. Its head went flying off and hit the wall behind me. Its body fell to the ground, shooting sparks.  
  
"Sonic, look! It's Amy!" Tails said from the cage.  
  
"Amy! Geez, I'm getting dejavu from when she got me out of that mess at Prison Lane..." Sonic replied.  
  
"Hey! I did most of the work for that one!" Tails shouted.  
  
"Pipe down you two! Do you want us to get caught?" I asked as I walked towards the cell.  
  
"So, who else did my little buddy bring? Or is it just you?" A green hedgehog asked from behind Sonic and Tails.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, we haven't been introduced yet. My name is Garion. I'm Rolm's guardian and also the guardian of the red Chaos Emerald. There's no need to introduce yourself, I have heard about you already," the hedgehog replied.  
  
"Well, any friend of Sonic's is a friend of mine!" We shook hands through the cell bars.  
  
"So, how do we get out of here?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Stand back," I said as I brought my hammer behind my back. Everyone walked to the back of the cell. I smashed forward with my hammer with a slight twirl to do more damage. The cell door bent inwards and I quickly kicked it down.  
  
"Thanks Amy," Sonic said.  
  
"Anytime Sonic. And remember, you owe me one." I looked into his eyes and he gave me a smile.  
  
"OK, so, let's get out of here," Sonic said, breaking eye contact.  
  
"Not so fast! I need to get my emerald back!" Garion shouted.  
  
"Mine too!" Tails added.  
  
"And the doors to get out of here are shut anyway. We need a plan," I said.  
  
"First things first. Where is my buddy at?" Garion asked.  
  
"Oh, shoot! He is holding back the robot forces at the entrance! Let's go!" I yelled as I ran down the tunnel.  
  
~~~~~GARION  
  
'He had better not be hurt, or I'll...'  
  
My thoughts were cut short when we reached Rolm. He was panting on the ground, and robot parts cluttered the floor around him. A robot ran around the corner and he blasted it with a gust of wind, which actually sent himself flying backwards against the wall.  
  
"Rolm!" I shouted as I ran towards him. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Garion... I'll be fine, but I need a break for a bit," he said as his eyes shut. He was unconscious.  
  
"Man, he really overworked himself. I'm going to stay here and watch over him until he's awake again. Go on without me," I stated.  
  
"All right. Take care," Sonic said as he and the others walked off.  
  
'Rolm, you've done your part. Now I'll do mine.'  
  
~~~~~TAILS  
  
I ran down the corridor, trying to catch up to Sonic. He had to run back every five seconds just so that Amy and I could catch up. He finally got tired of it and said,  
  
"Look, you guys look for the emeralds. I'll take care of Eggman. His robots are getting to be a real hassle."  
  
"No, Sonic! I want to stay with you!" Amy complained.  
  
"Amy, it's too dangerous! Besides, Tails will need your help more than I will. Trust me," he said.  
  
"Be careful, Sonic," I warned. "We have no idea what new idea he has cooked up this time."  
  
Sonic laughed. "I'm looking forward to it!"  
  
He ran down the corridor and went his own way.  
  
After much time spent searching, we still hadn't the slightest clue where the emeralds were. And I was getting worried for Sonic, and wondered how he was doing.  
  
"Here, Tails, what's that?" Amy pointed at a strange red glow coming from underneath a door.  
  
"That must be the red chaos emerald!" I shouted as I opened the door.  
  
In the room was a sight I hadn't expected to see. Clutching the red chaos emerald in her hands was the same creature that had betrayed me in the forest. To look for a missing ring that wasn't there. To be lured right into a trap.  
  
Strangely enough, my mind went completely blank as I looked at her. My mouth hung open and I sort of walking in a trance towards her. I wanted to be with her. I wanted to comfort her, and let her know that I was there for her to depend on. I was there...  
  
~~~~~AMY  
  
"Tails, what are you doing!?" I shouted for the third time as he walked slowly over to the strange girl hedgehog.  
  
"Hmm, it seems to work, but I may have a problem with you," she said as she looked at me.  
  
"What seems to work? What have you done to Tails!?" I yelled.  
  
"I have used the power of the Chaos Emerald to sort of... twist his mind into feeling a particular way. However, since it's power doesn't seem to work on you, I guess I'll have to take you out the hard way!" she yelled as she took out a menacing looking whip.  
  
I took out my hammer and charged towards her. She flashed her whip at me and I barely had enough time to dodge. Man, she was fast! I charged again, this time with my hammer in front, aiming for her stomach.  
  
She dodged to the side just before I hit and slashed my back with her weapon. Pain erupted all over my body and I could barely focus.  
  
I jumped to the side just as another blow landed where I was. I jumped, smashed down and managed to hit her shoulder with the edge of my hammer. She yelled in pain and backed up, gripping her shoulder with her hand.  
  
I charged again, but before I could get even half way to her she lunged with her whip and wrapped it around my hammer. With one quick pull she yanked the hammer out of my hands and tossed it behind her.  
  
"Now what are you going to do?" she asked as she coiled her whip, biding her time to strike...  
  
~~~~~TAILS  
  
...I'm by your side, what can I do to help? What can I do...  
  
A sharp pain on my head brought me back to reality. I looked down behind me to find Amy's hammer. It must've fallen on my head. I grabbed it and tossed it to Amy, who caught it and deflected an attack from the strange girl just in time. I ran and tapped her shoulder to distract her just long enough for Amy to come in with a hammer blow to her head. She was out like a light.  
  
"Yes! You did it Amy!" I congratulated as I took the red chaos emerald from the now sleeping girl.  
  
"Yeah, that wasn't bad!"  
  
I searched around the room to find my own chaos emerald on a table. I grabbed it and ran out the door.  
  
"Amy, take this back to Garion," I said as I handed her the red Chaos Emerald. "I'm going after Sonic."  
  
"OK Tails, but be careful!" She said as she took off. I twirled my tails to get a slight hover and zoomed down the corridor where Sonic had disappeared...  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
"Eggman, you're going down!" I yelled.  
  
"I think not, Sonic!" he shouted from the inside of his repaired spider- bot. "There is no Satil to save you this time!"  
  
I jumped and Homing Attacked his cockpit, but it didn't do any visible damage.  
  
"Hah! I bought the right type of glass this time! You won't be able to put so much as a scratch on this machine!" Eggman taunted.  
  
He fired a laser from one of the legs of the spider-bot and I back-flipped to dodge the attack.  
  
"I have a new weapon for you, Sonic! Fire rockets!"  
  
Eggman's spider-bot fired multiple homing missiles from its back and they flew towards me. I ran as fast as I could to the back of Eggman's robot. The missiles did a U-turn and smashed into Eggman's machine.  
  
"That does it! I'm going to destroy you!" Eggman yelled as he turned the robot around. "Fire the ultimate weapon!" he commanded as he pushed a couple buttons.  
  
A huge missile the size of me came out of Eggman's machine and soared to the ceiling, where it turned and dive-bombed towards me. I was too awed by the size of the weapon that I didn't dodge or run. The missile kept coming down and down, until it... stopped?  
  
"Hang on, Sonic! Leave this to me!" Tails shouted as he pulled on the back of the missile while twirling his tails as fast as he could.  
  
"Tails! Boy am I glad to see you!" I yelled.  
  
"You meddling fox! If Sonic isn't the one to ruin my plans, it's always you!" Eggman complained.  
  
Tails turned the missile and pointed it at Eggman's spider-bot.  
  
"No, no, Tails! I didn't mean it like that! I mean..."  
  
BOOM!  
  
Eggman's now useless machine fell to the ground, lifeless. Eggman cursed from inside while he shook his fist at Tails and me.  
  
Tails landed by my side and we walked out of the room. We were finished here... for today. Maybe one of these days Eggman will learn. But until then, we might as well give him second chances.  
  
I grabbed my friend's arm and we raced down the corridors, heading towards the exit. We got there in about two minutes.  
  
When we arrived the first thing we noticed was Amy holding her hammer over her head as she waited for a robot to come around the other corner. Garion was using his Chaos Emerald to burn a hole in the door for us to get out. Rolm was conscious now, but he was still sitting on the floor, resting.  
  
"Hey Garion," I said as I walked up. "How are you doing here?"  
  
"All right," he said as he stopped. "It should be finished now."  
  
We all went out and walked down the path to our houses.  
  
"Hang on a second! How about a race among the four of us?" Rolm suggested.  
  
"What?! A race? I thought you were exhausted!" Garion exclaimed as he looked at his companion.  
  
"I feel a lot better now, actually. Cmon, it'll be fun!"  
  
"Is that OK with you, Sonic?" Garion asked.  
  
"Of course! I never turn down a offer to run!" I said. Tails nodded in agreement.  
  
"All right then, let's race to the other end of the woods," Garion stated.  
  
"On your mark," I said.  
  
"Get set," Rolm added.  
  
"GO!" Tails finished. We were all zooming along the woods, heading for the end. I was in first, but the others were close behind me. Garion was a hair short of being neck and neck with me.  
  
~~~~~TAILS  
  
I twirled my tails as fast as I could as I flew along above the others.  
  
"Hey, where did Rolm go?" I asked myself.  
  
"Right here!" he shouted as he zoomed along beside me.  
  
"How can you fly with only one tail!?" I asked in surprise.  
  
"I use the Chaos Emerald of wind to carry myself along," he replied.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Yeah, but not as cool as you. You actually look awesome when you're flying. Me, I just look like I'm running on air," Rolm admitted.  
  
"But still, not too many people can do that," I said, trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. But anyway, let's get back to the race!"  
  
"Right!" I looked down to see Garion and Sonic a ways ahead. "Shoot!"  
  
~~~~~GARION  
  
I struggled to get more speed out of my Chaos Emerald. I needed more. More! Only a tiny bit more and I would win. I would beat Sonic! I pushed myself to as fast as I could go, and burst through the edge of the woods... a second after Sonic did.  
  
I panted and leaned against a tree for a break. I was sweating a lot. I had tried my hardest, and I STILL couldn't beat Sonic.  
  
'One of these days I'll beat you Sonic,' I thought to myself as he walked up to me.  
  
"Nice run! You kept up with me the whole way! It looks like I have some competition!" he said as he grinned.  
  
Tails and Rolm came through the trees for a tie at that moment and landed near us. They both were tired and gasping for air, just like I was a couple seconds earlier. The only one of us who wasn't was Sonic. He looked like he could've ran all the way around the globe without breaking a sweat.  
  
"Don't sell yourself short," I replied to Sonic. "You have extraordinary talent yourself."  
  
He scratched his head for a second and looked at the ground. "Thanks Garion."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
My longest chapter ever! If you have read this far into my story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Review if you feel like it. 


	13. Leon I: The Arrival

Disclaimer: I only own Garion, Rolm, the girl, and the character I'm about to introduce now. I do not own Sonic, Tails, or the others. Get it?  
  
On with it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
The gray and white fox stood looking with disbelief at the ocean. There it was. How could it be able to see it, especially from the mainland? He shook his head and cleared his head of such questions. He knew his first priority was to get onto the island.  
  
~~~~~FLASHBACK  
  
Eight years ago my life was upside-down. I was five then. Back then I was picked on all the time for being so serious and quiet. All I wanted was to be left alone. Back then I was an orphan, just another kid who had been abandoned by his parents. But back then I wasn't a fox, either.  
  
"Get him!" A big kid yelled as he pointed at me.  
  
I turned and ran away from the group. They were after me again. I tripped and fell to the ground, and in a moment they were all on top of me in a big pile-up.  
  
"Ouch... Please... Leave me alone..." I begged.  
  
"Kids! Dinner!" A voice yelled from the orphanage.  
  
"Food! Let's eat!" They all yelled as they ran back. I just laid there on the ground. I was crying. I was so weak back then. I remember being sore all over and wishing there were another way... any way... to get out of the life I was in. I remember a huge dark purple portal opening in front of me. I sniffed and walked into it, never looking back.  
  
I remember being in a dark place for a long time. Thoughts passed through my head as I just say there in the darkness, waiting for something to happen. I wished that I were out of that life. I wished that I were someone different. Someone who wouldn't be picked on all the time and wouldn't be so weak. I wished that I would change. And sure enough it happened. There was a bright flash and I don't remember much else shortly following that.  
  
I woke up in a bed. I looked around and didn't recognize the room I was in. Where was I? And where were the other kids? Was I still at the orphanage? I got up off the bed and walked over to a mirror on the wall. I screamed. Standing there looking equally petrified was a small gray and white fox. Was that me? What had happened? How could it have happened?  
  
Immediately two people ran into the room and I backed up a few steps in caution. Two other foxes stood in front of me. One was a slight brownish color while the other had a yellow shine. They looked concerned.  
  
"Now, calm down," the yellow one cooed as she saw that I was starting to cry. "We aren't going to hurt you."  
  
I backed up against the wall and looked around. There was no way to get out other than the door they had come from. As if reading my thoughts, the brown fox stepped back and shut the door and leaned against it.  
  
"So, Neki, who do you think he is?" he asked.  
  
"I have no idea Klim. I have no idea," she said.  
  
I looked frantically around the room. I was sad. I was trapped. Most of all I was scared.  
  
"Hey, we said we aren't going to hurt you," Klim reminded from the door.  
  
"H... How can I trust you?" I questioned.  
  
"Do I look like I'd hurt you?" Neki asked as walked forward. I looked into her eyes, which were a bright green.  
  
"No..." I said as I looked down at the floor.  
  
"Well then," she said as she sat down on the bed, "let's talk."  
  
I walked over towards her and sat down next to her.  
  
"So, what's your name?" she asked.  
  
"L... Leon," I replied.  
  
"Hey, relax. There's nothing to be afraid of," Klim said as he walked over to me from the door. "My name is Klim. This is Neki. And right now you're in our house," he explained.  
  
"Where am I? And how did I get here?" I asked.  
  
"We found you on the beach to the east. We were very surprised and brought you here. Right now you're in the village of Promar, a small town on Mystic Island."  
  
I shook my head and thought it all over. Promar. Mystic Island. Being turned into a fox. Black and purple portals. What the heck did I get myself into?  
  
"Maybe you can tell us where you came from before we found you," Neki suggested.  
  
"I... I don't know if it's anywhere near here. I have never heard of those places that you mentioned. I'm from Dallas. In the state of Texas."  
  
"Dallas? Texas? Now it's my turn to be confused," Klim said as he scratched his head.  
  
"Do you remember how you got here?" Neki asked.  
  
"I remember getting picked on by those bullies near the orphanage again. I sat down and wished that I wasn't there. Suddenly a large purple and black thing appeared. I walked into it and I..."  
  
"Yes?" Klim asked.  
  
"I... don't remember anything after that," I finished.  
  
Neki opened her eyes wide. She pulled Klim over to the side and talked talking with him quickly. I couldn't hear Neki but I could hear Klim loud and clear.  
  
"WHAT!? My dear sister, I think you have gone over the edge."  
  
...  
  
"Yes, that does explain that, but what about his appearance?"  
  
...  
  
"All right, let's ask."  
  
They turned back towards me and Klim started talking.  
  
"All right, Leon. Were you any... different before you came here?" he asked.  
  
"You bet I was!" I yelled. I ran over to my pants that were lying on a chair nearby. I pulled out a picture from the back pocket and showed it to them. "That was me."  
  
They both looked at the picture and stared. They then looked back at me.  
  
"Well, Klim, that proves it. Come on, let's bring him to Spike."  
  
"Who is Spike?" I asked.  
  
"The village elder. He will know what to do. There is no need to be afraid," she said as she looked at my worried face, "he is very nice despite his name."  
  
In a few minutes we had arrived at Spike's cabin. Klim knocked on the door and a very gruff looking orange echidna opened the door. "Yeah, whatcha need?" he asked.  
  
"Spike, we have someone here to see you," Neki said as she pushed me forward a step.  
  
"H... Hello," I said.  
  
"Who are you?" Spike asked with a slightly quieter tone.  
  
I looked up into his eyes. The skin above them was scarred as though he had been in a thousand battles, but his blue eyes were full of compassion. That was how I could tell what someone was like. It was a talent I had known since I was born. I smiled and looked at him.  
  
"My name is Leon."  
  
"I see. Well, Leon, what brings you here?"  
  
Neki and Klim explained the whole story, with me throwing in comments every now and then. Neki pulled out the picture of me and handed it to Spike. He looked at it for a few moments and then handed it back. He had a strange sort of smile on his face.  
  
"Well, Leon, welcome to Mobius," he said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Ooh, that was good. Next chapter will be up later! Count on it! Bottom of Form 0 


	14. Leon II: The Tragedy

Disclaimer: I own Leon, Klim, Neki, and Spike. So there!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
~~~~~FLASHBACK (cont.)  
  
Klim and Neki took me in and adopted me. I was very happy that I finally had some parents. I visited Spike often. I went over to his house every other day, and he taught me all about Mobius and the different places on it. It was a bit smaller than Earth, so it made things easier. He also taught me about Mystic Island, the island I was on now. He told me that the island was surrounded by an energy field that protected it and made it invisible to the rest of the world. He also taught me about Robotnik, and how he continued to be a threat to the whole world. Then, one day, he told me to go over to his house so that we could talk about something special. I walked over and went inside.  
  
"Ah, Leon, you're here," Spike said as he walked over and sat down at the table we usually talked at.  
  
"Yep. What did you want to talk with me about?"  
  
"Well, Leon, I have to tell you something. Something about myself that I have never told anyone else."  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I'm from the same place you're from."  
  
I was shocked. How could he be? Then I remembered how much I had changed, and I believed him.  
  
"I was originally from Earth, like you. I lived in New York. I was a kid who got into a lot of trouble. I was in a gang, I smoked, I did drugs, I stole things. You know, the average everyday punk. Well, I didn't like where I had gotten myself into. I wished that I was gone. That I could go to another world. Sound familiar?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well, now here I am, the leader of this village. I was a lot like you when I came here. Confused, worried, and shocked by my changes. However, I was slightly older than you are now, so I was able to take it a little better. I became ruler of this village because of my education in school before I had dropped out. I was considered 'wise' for what little I knew. I just followed along with it all and now here I am. But I realized that others may have the same things happened to them, so I told everyone that if anyone else like me appears suddenly, and if there is something strange about them, they should be brought to me."  
  
"But how did we actually get here? Those portals... How did they appear?" I asked.  
  
"I'm getting to that. You see, WE created those portals. There is a lot of power inside of you that you don't even know about yet. It was that power that brought you here. And now, let me show exactly what that power can do."  
  
He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. Suddenly the table in front of us rose up into the air. I yelled n surprise. He set it back down and he looked at me.  
  
"Interested?" he asked.  
  
"You bet!" I shouted. "Teach me how to do it!"  
  
"Well, you won't be able to do anything large like I just did, but you can practice on these if you like," he said as he took out a few round stones.  
  
I couldn't do anything at first. But I never gave up. That was another one of my qualities. Whenever I am motivated to do something, I have never given up until that something has been completed.  
  
About five days later I had been able to levitate the stones and gradually over the years my powers increased. I became able to sense where certain objects and people are, able to fly a bit with my levitation, and able to learn several combat moves that would protect me if I ever got attacked.  
  
A few days ago I had learned how to teleport over short distances. After I showed my discovery to Spike, he headed into his house and came back holding a long blade.  
  
"I think it's time for you to have this," he said.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"The creator of this village used this sword long ago. I am getting too old to use it... But I'm sure you would like to try it out," he said with a smile.  
  
"Do you really mean it?" I questioned.  
  
"Yes, Leon, I mean it. I think you are going to be great one day," he replied as he handed me the weapon.  
  
I took it and looked it over in my hands. It had a gray blade and a golden hilt. The handle was a dull brown. I grabbed the handle and watched with fascination as the blade glowed a bright blue.  
  
"Well, you passed the final test," Spike congradulated. "That sword can only be used by those with a pure heart. It will burn anyone else that holds it."  
  
I swing the blade and was amazed at how powerful and fast it was.  
  
"I can't tell you how much this means to me... Thank you, Spike."  
  
"Anytime, my friend. And one more piece of advice, you can combine your power and the sword together. The blade absorbs energy, so if you focus your power into it, it will become much more powerful."  
  
"Wow, this thing is really something! I'm going to try and teleport onto the mainland and practice with it in the woods for a bit there."  
  
"Good luck, and be careful," Spike said. "We don't want news of our island leaking out."  
  
~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK  
  
~~~~~LEON  
  
I looked at the island. Why was it visible now? Was something wrong? I saw down and rested for a minute. If I wanted to teleport back, I would have to be rested. I stood up and prepared to teleport. And that's when I saw it. A large warship heading towards the island. It stopped just a short distance away from the island and fired a huge laser. The whole island turned red and sunk under the ocean.  
  
"NO! Klim! Neki! SPIKE!" I yelled as it disappeared under the ocean.  
  
Even though I was thirteen now, I sat back down and cried. I cried and cried and cried. All the people that ever cared about me were gone now. Tossed aside like rag dolls. I looked back at the warship, which was now moving away. What was it? Then the answer suddenly hit me like a load of bricks.  
  
"Robotnik!" I yelled. "I'll kill you for this!"  
  
I picked up my sword off the ground and put it in a special sheath by my side. It was decorated with small pictures that symbolized my island and it's past. I promised myself that the memory of that island would never fade away, as long as I lived.  
  
I walked through the woods for a long time. I hacked and slashed bushes and vines out of my way as I continued onward. I wasn't sure exactly where I was going, rather, I felt myself being pulled a certain way, and I just followed my instincts.  
  
After many days I finally came out of the forest and saw a small cottage up ahead. I walked towards it, stumbling a little as I went.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon! 


	15. Leon III: Sonic and Tails

Disclaimer: I only own Leon, Garion, and Rolm.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
~~~~~TAILS  
  
I walked into the kitchen to find Sonic cooking breakfast. That was basically the rule around here; whoever is the first one up makes the food.  
  
"Hey Sonic. What are you making?" I asked as I walked over.  
  
"French toast and sausage. It should be done in about five minutes," he replied.  
  
I yawned and sat down in my chair. I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night. But I couldn't help it, I had a great new idea for my next invention. I was startled by a knock at the door.  
  
"Tails, could you get that? I can't burn the food," Sonic said.  
  
"Sure," I replied as I got out of my chair and walked over to the door. I only hoped that it wasn't Amy. She has been coming over every other day to talk with Sonic. It isn't that bad, but Sonic and I can't get a word in at all. Oh well.  
  
I opened the door to see a rather exhausted-looking gray and white fox in front of me. His eyes shone a brilliant green color, similar to Sonic's. He had a determined but tired look in those eyes, and I noticed that he had a long sword at his side. "C...can you help me out?" he said.  
  
"Sure, sure. Come on in," I said as I opened the door all the way.  
  
"So, Tails, who's..." Sonic stopped talking when he saw the fox. "Hello! And you are...?"  
  
"My name's Leon. Listen, I'm looking for a place to stay for a day. I have been traveling for a long time, and I'm almost completely worn out," he said.  
  
"Well, I guess you could stay, Leon," Sonic replied. "Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"Would I!" he said as he held his stomach. "I haven't eaten a meal in days."  
  
Sonic hurried over to the stove and threw some extra food on. Leon sat down in one of the chairs and buried his face with his hands.  
  
"Man, I'm tired," he stated.  
  
"How long did you say you have traveled?" I asked.  
  
"I would have to say around five days. That dang forest is a lot larger than I thought it would be," he replied.  
  
Five days!? And he looks the same age as me!  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he looked at my shocked expression.  
  
"Well, nothing, really. It's just that five days is an awfully long time to go without decent food and drink. Why are you traveling?" I asked.  
  
He seemed to think for a moment before answering. "I can't tell you that. At least, not until I can trust you."  
  
"Trust us!? We're letting you stay in our house and have meals with us, and you don't trust us?" Sonic spoke up from the stove.  
  
"Well.... I guess I do owe you one. All right, I can tell you where I'm going, but that's pretty much it."  
  
"And that would be...?" I asked.  
  
"Robotnik." One word. One single word, but it had a strong impact on us. Sonic swung around holding the pan with the French toast, mouth hanging open. I just stared at Leon until I forced a laugh.  
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
He shook his head no and closed his eyes. "He...destroyed everything that meant anything to me."  
  
"Well, he has destroyed a lot of things dear to us, too, but that doesn't mean you go strolling up to his front door! Unless you're me, of course," Sonic said with a smile.  
  
"Who exactly are you guys?" Leon asked.  
  
Sonic almost dropped the pan. "You don't know who we are?" he asked once he was over the shock.  
  
"Well...no."  
  
Sonic and I looked at each other. How couldn't he have known? Almost everyone in the world knows Sonic, and I am widely known for my 'uniqueness'.  
  
"Well, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and this is my buddy, Tails," Sonic said.  
  
"Sonic, huh? Well, why can you storm into Robotnik's territory and not me?"  
  
"Well, Sonic, I guess you'll have to show him why," I said with a chuckle as I pointed towards the door.  
  
Sonic sighed and walked outside, quickly followed by myself and a confused Leon. Sonic turned towards Leon and spoke, "So, you don't know me. Well, that's about to change. Watch carefully!"  
  
Sonic ran towards the woods and back in less than a second.  
  
"Explain everything?"  
  
Leon had his mouth hanging open and could only nod.  
  
He looked around for a second. "Hey, where's Tails?"  
  
"Up here!" I called down to him. He looked up and saw me flying. His jaw dropped for a second time.  
  
"Awesome!" he shouted.  
  
I flew above the house for a bit and then landed next to him.  
  
"Now do you understand?" Sonic asked. "If you don't have anything special, you don't stand a chance against Robotnik, or Eggman as we call him nowadays."  
  
"Special, huh? Well, I guess it's my turn then," Leon said as he closed his eyes. Sonic and I looked at each other. What could he be doing? We looked back and almost fell over with shock. Floating off the ground was...  
  
"Leon! How are you doing that!?" Sonic shouted as he looked at the fox.  
  
Leon opened his eyes and landed on the ground. "How's that?" he asked.  
  
"...Quite impressive, but I don't see how it's going to help you if you are going against Robotnik," Sonic said.  
  
"All right then, I'll have to try something else," he said as he thought for a moment. Suddenly he hit himself in the face. "I should've thought of this sooner!"  
  
"Thought of what?" I asked. Suddenly he disappeared.  
  
"This!" he yelled as he shoved me fast first to the ground. I got up and found Leon laughing behind me.  
  
Sonic and I both exchanged astonished looks.  
  
"Oh, there's much more where that came from!" Leon said as he stopped laughing. "Now do you see? I'm no different than you guys! I'm special, too!"  
  
"We know that now, but we still can't let you go by yourself. Even we don't when we avoid it. Let us go with you," Sonic said as he looked at Leon.  
  
Leon thought for a moment. "Well, OK, but I wasn't going to leave until tomorrow anyway."  
  
He walked back into the house and we quickly followed him.  
  
Sonic led him to the guestroom and he fell asleep right away. Sonic and I sat down and the table and talked for awhile.  
  
"How do you suppose he does what he did today?" I asked Sonic. He shook his head.  
  
"I have no idea. I have never seen anything like it before."  
  
"And where did he come from? He didn't mention that at all."  
  
"Let's ask him tomorrow," Sonic asked.  
  
"OK."  
  
I went out and worked on my Tornado 3 that day. I was creating it to be a airplane with multiple weapons. It was going to be great once it's finished.  
  
I went to bed later that night and wondered about Leon. Who was he, and why hadn't he told us where he was from? Why does he have the powers that he does? And most of all, what's going to happen tomorrow with Eggman?  
  
I gradually fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Next chapter up...sometime soon. 


	16. Leon IV: Revenge is Sweet

Disclaimer: I only own Leon, Garion, and Rolm.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
~~~~~LEON  
  
I got up out of the bed and stretched. It was definitely an improvement from sleeping outside. I walked out into the kitchen to find Tails and Sonic sitting at the table. Obviously they had been waiting for me to get up.  
  
"Good morning guys," I said as I yawned. "I haven't slept that well in a while!"  
  
"Morning Leon," Tails said. "Have a seat."  
  
"Hmm? Something the matter?" I asked as I sat down.  
  
"Well, we're curious. Where are you from? And most of all, how do you have the powers that you do?" Sonic asked.  
  
I sighed. I knew this would come sometime. I took out my sword and instantly Tails and Sonic jumped up and took defensive stances.  
  
"Chill out guys. I'm not going to use this on you," I said with a laugh. I held it out handle forwards to Sonic. He grabbed it and the blade shone with a blue light.  
  
"Tails, now you hold it," I directed. Tails took the blade from Sonic's hands and the blade glew an even bluer color, if that was even possible since it was already lighting up the whole room.  
  
"All right, that convinces me. I'll tell you everything," I said as I put the blade back into its sheath.  
  
For the next hour I told Sonic and Tails everything I knew about myself and Mystic Island. When I finished, Sonic's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Leon, you say that a warship came and just destroyed the whole island with one shot?"  
  
I nodded. "Why? Is that unusual for a creation of Robotnik's?"  
  
"He's never made anything this powerful before... We have to stop him!" Sonic yelled as he jumped up.  
  
"What's the rush?" I asked.  
  
"He could use that weapon on the city at any time! I'm surprised he hasn't already! Come on, let's go!" He yelled as he ran towards the door.  
  
"Sonic, should I call Garion and Rolm?" Tails asked.  
  
"There's no time! We have to MOVE!" Sonic yelled.  
  
I got up and rushed outside. Sonic was holding onto Tails' hand and beckoned for me to hold his.  
  
I grabbed it and Sonic shot forward, moving faster than I ever had in my life. Everything was a blur of colors as we zoomed towards Robotnik's lair.  
  
"Well, this makes my job a bit easier!" I shouted. "At least now I don't have to walk all this way!"  
  
Sonic had a look of determination on his face and kept quiet. I decided to do the same.  
  
Within a minute we had reached the base. It was a lot bigger than I had expected.  
  
Sonic kept going and ran right through the front door. We were flying down corridors, through robots, and around turns so fast that I was past them before I even saw them.  
  
We reached the inner chamber in no time. Robotnik was sitting there on his chair, looking at a computer screen.  
  
"Eggman!" Sonic yelled as he stopped. "We've come to stop that good-for- nothing warship of yours!"  
  
Robotnik chuckled and turned around in his chair. "Then I'm afraid that you have come to the wrong place. I sent it to the city about a half hour ago."  
  
Sonic growled and lunged forward. I grabbed him before he got to Robotnik.  
  
"Sonic! There still may be time! Go with Tails and stop the warship! I'll take care of this loser!" I said as I looked at Robotnik.  
  
"But, Leon..." Sonic protested.  
  
"Just GO! You're the only one fast enough to get there in time, and I'm sure you'll need Tails to help you out. It's got to be much harder than this guy is. Now get out of here!" I shouted as I shoved him towards the door.  
  
"All right, but you better get back to my house by nightfall or I'll come for you," he said as he took off with Tails.  
  
"Well, you have a lot of courage, but I don't think that'll get you out of here alive," Robotnik said as he pushed a button on his control panel. The floor opened up and out came a weird machine.  
  
"Let's see how you handle my Egg Walker!" he yelled as he jumped in.  
  
"Hah! No problem! I'll take care of that bucket of bolts of yours and be out of here before Sonic even gets to the warship," I taunted.  
  
"You talk pretty big for your size. Try this!" He yelled as he fired a laser at me. I jumped to the side and dodged it.  
  
"You'll have to do much better than that," I said.  
  
Robotnik growled and fired a stream of laser fire at me. I shot upwards over it with my levitation and countered by firing off multiple energy balls at the walker. They all hit and made a few small explosions.  
  
"What the... How did you..." Robotnik was at a loss for words. I flew down and nailed his machine with a well-placed kick and flew backwards, doing a flip and landing on my feet. Smoke began to come out of his machine.  
  
"Take THIS!" He yelled as he fired multiple rockets at me. I waited until they were inches away until I focused my power on a shield. A blue one appeared and absorbed all the energy of the missiles, causing them to fall harmlessly to my feet.  
  
"I'LL DESTROY YOU!" he yelled as he fired a huge laser beam at me. I teleported behind Robotnik's machine and took out my Mind Sword. It was time to end this. I felt its energy and I focused my own powers into it, turning it a purple color. I slashed forward at the back of Robotnik's machine, cutting through all the metal and circuits as I did so. The machine suddenly collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"For Spike, Klim, and Neki, and for all the others that you killed, I will destroy YOU!" I fired a final energy orb at the machine and ran out of the room. A huge explosion shook the base and I ran even faster to avoid it. I slashed through multiple robots as I flew down the long corridors.  
  
'How much longer until the exit? It surely can't be this big!' I thought to myself as I ran. Suddenly I saw the explosion behind me. It was catching up to me.  
  
"Ah, screw this," I said as I teleported out of the base.  
  
I looked back at the base from a hill about a half-mile away to see a huge explosion erupt from the front of the building. A small fire burned for awhile in the doorway. I sat and watched it. The whole thing was too easy. Suddenly the entire base lit up in flame as the whole thing exploded. I fell backwards in surprise and got back up to see the base engulfed in fire.  
  
"Well, it serves him right," I said as I walked through the grass. "Now to find Sonic."  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
"Tails, distract the guns! I'll get inside!" I shouted as I ran around the ship.  
  
"All right, Sonic!" he shouted as he flew up towards the top of the ship.  
  
One of the things he was great at was dodging attacks while airborne. I knew he would be all right.  
  
I waited until I heard laser fire. When I did, I jumped into a ball and cut through the armor of the warship. I was inside.  
  
I ran down the darkened corridors, looking for the control room or the engine room, whatever one I came upon first.  
  
I ran into the control room. I found two robots at the controls. I quickly destroyed them and looked at the controls. They had set it to auto- pilot! I looked up through the window to see the city straight ahead. We might not make it...  
  
I ran down the corridors again. Our last hope was for me to find the engine room and stop this thing. A couple of seconds later I was there. I bashed the engine with my homing attacks until it fell apart. The warship fell to the ground and couldn't move. Well, that pretty much...  
  
I looked out the window again to see the cannon outside charging.  
  
'It must run on its own type of power!' I thought as I tried to break through the window. I just bounced off of it.  
  
"NO!" I yelled as the cannon started to glow.  
  
I rushed out of the room and headed back to where I had gotten in as fast as I could.  
  
~~~~~TAILS  
  
I dodged another laser and looked down to see the cannon glowing. How much longer was Sonic going to take?  
  
Looking back at the ship I too late noticed a laser coming at me. It hit me in my arm and pain rippled up through my arm and everything became blurry for a couple seconds. I flew downward and landed roughly on the ground.  
  
"It's all up to you now, Sonic," I said as I held my bleeding arm.  
  
~~~~~LEON  
  
"What the...! They should've taken care of this by now! Good thing I teleported!" I yelled as I ran as fast as I could towards the cannon. I could tell it was almost ready to fire. I flew up towards it and landed on it. I considered my options. I could try cutting off the cannon with my sword, but it still may fire, so no, I'll have to...  
  
I put an energy shield around the end of the cannon just before it fired. The energy inside of it was trapped and forced backwards. The whole warship exploded, sending me flying through the air...  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
I had just jumped out of the warship when it had blown. What had caused it to backfire, however? I looked ahead of me to see Tails holding his arm. He was shot!  
  
I ran over to him and checked to make he was OK. He wasn't too horribly injured, and I could bandage it when we got back to my house. Nothing too horrible there, except... how had the cannon blown?  
  
I looked to my left to see a figure covered black struggling to get up. In a millisecond I was at his side.  
  
"Leon!?" I shouted in surprise as I recognized him. "I thought you were with Eggman?!"  
  
"Well, Sonic, you're not the only one that works fast," he said as he coughed. "Dang, this hurts, though."  
  
"Are you OK?" I asked as I helped him up. He brushed himself off.  
  
"Nothing major. I just got a nasty jolt," he said. "Whoa! Tails are you all right?!"  
  
"I'm fine," Tails said. "But I do hope we go home soon."  
  
Within a few minutes we were back at my house. I bandaged Tails' arm and Leon sat down in one of the chairs and closed his eyes. He looked beat. But then again, fighting does that to you.  
  
After helping Tails the two of us sat down by Leon.  
  
"So, what do you plan on doing now that you've had your revenge?" I asked as I smiled as Leon. He returned it.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I've never thought about it," he answered. "I've only thought of getting back at Robotnik lately. I've never thought beyond that. As a matter of fact, I have no where to go now. My island is destroyed..."  
  
"Well, if you want to, you could stay with us," I said.  
  
"Want to?! I'd love to!" Leon replied with a smile.  
  
"You'll be able to thwart Eggman's plans about seven days a week," Tails added.  
  
"What? I destroyed him!" Leon said as he looked at us.  
  
"He always manages to find a way out of every situation. Trust me, he'll be back with another new scheme tomorrow," I explained.  
  
"Oh...cool! I get to pick on him again!" Leon said as he laughed.  
  
"What exactly did you do to him, and the cannon too for that matter?" Tails asked.  
  
Leon explained what had happened with Eggman, and how he had used his energy shield to block the cannon's beam.  
  
"Man, Leon," I said. "You're a lot more powerful than I thought you were at first glance."  
  
Leon beamed at the compliment. "Thanks, Sonic. And sure, I'll stay here, if it's all right with you guys."  
  
"With Leon, we shouldn't have any problems at all against Eggman anymore!" Tails shouted.  
  
"Don't count on it. He always thinks of something... Well, anyway, welcome to the team, Leon," I said as I held out my hand.  
  
Leon shook it and stared hard into my eyes. He gave me a little nod. I returned it. He was one of us now.  
  
~~~~~EGGMAN  
  
I got up from the pile of rubble and coughed. Smoke was still all over the place.  
  
"I've got to stop putting those nitro cans in my bases..." I said as I looked around. There was nothing except debris all over where my base had been.  
  
"That stupid kid... I thought that I had wiped out all the Mystics about a week ago... I knew they would get in my way if they ever got off of that stupid island of theirs.... No matter. I will get some new supplies shipped here from my supply base and rebuild... And next time, that kid won't be so lucky! BWHAHAHAHHHA! He will pay..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
That's the end of the Leon series! So now he is a part of the team! Yay! You'll see more of him later. Until, then, adios! 


	17. An Old Secret I: Unexpected Actions

Disclaimer: I only own Garion, Rolm, and Leon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
~~~~~LEON  
  
I got up out of my bed and stretched. Even though it has only been a day since I started living at Sonic's house, I already feel like I'm home.  
  
I walked out into the kitchen and found Tails cooking breakfast. Sonic came into the room right behind me.  
  
I sat down at the table and Sonic got out the orange juice. I got myself a glass and filled it up. I sat down and drank all of it with only a gulp. I set down the empty glass and sighed. I still felt a little worn out from yesterday.  
  
"Hey, Sonic," I started.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want to ask you something."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well, in all the books I've read about Robotnik, he was always pictured as a evil genius who is always a threat to the world. Well, now that I'm here, he only seems likes an annoyance. Also, it seems like you always wait for him to make the first move. Why is that?"  
  
Sonic laughed. "You're pretty sharp, kid. All right, lets start at the beginning. A long time ago Eggman was indeed a major threat to the world. He built his headquarters in Robotropolis and had a deadly weapon to use against us: The Robotosizor."  
  
"With this weapon, Eggman was able to transform any beings that he captured into robots. While they were robots, he had complete control over them and could tell them to do whatever he wanted them to. They had no control over their own actions, and they were forced to fight their own friends and family."  
  
"However, one day Tails and I managed to sneak into Eggman's base and wreck the place up a bit. Tails went and deleted all the files pertaining to the Robotosizer before destroying the computers while I fought off Eggman's armies."  
  
"It was a close call. We managed to find some nitro packs that we used to blow up all the Robotosizers that Eggman had in the base. We barely got out alive before the whole thing blew. Ever since then we have had the upper hand, thwarting Eggman's plots day after day," Sonic finished.  
  
"That brings me to my second question, Sonic. Why do you let him attack first?" I asked.  
  
"Well... because we enjoy it, really. We always manage to stop him before he causes too much damage, and I don't know what Tails and I would do if there were no more adventures to go on and new threats to destroy," Sonic said with a smile.  
  
'I like his personality,' I thought to myself as I smiled back.  
  
~~~~~ROLM  
  
"Are you sure about this Garion?" I asked. "It just feels like we are... betraying them."  
  
"I'm positive Rolm. And trust me, we are NOT betraying them. I owe them a lot for helping us out, so we are saving them."  
  
"Saving them? How?" I asked.  
  
"Rolm, I've told you already! I sense a incredible evil in the world. A new evil, and I believe that Sonic may a problem with this one."  
  
"So, why are we doing this?" I asked as I grabbed my suitcases.  
  
"Because, I know that we won't be able to help Sonic if we are attacking from the same angle he is. Trust me. I'm not sure how I know these things, but I am dead sure about this decision. OK, I'm set. Let's head outside," Garion said as he raced out the door. I followed him.  
  
As soon as we were a safe distance away Garion detonated the dynamite. Our house exploded with a force that Sonic would be sure to see.  
  
"Hurry up, Rolm, before he gets here!" Garion said as he raced through the woods.  
  
I followed him and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Tails, I'm sorry about this," I said as I raced through the woods.  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
I heard a huge explosion and ran over to the window. The explosion came from Garion's house!  
  
"What the...!" Tails said as he looked out the window too.  
  
"I've got to see if they are all right!" I yelled as I ran out the door.  
  
I raced towards the house and was shocked by what I saw. What was left of it was on fire, and smoke drifted out of it. I looked around but didn't find anyone. I realized there was nothing I could do there and ran back to my house.  
  
"Are they all right?" Tails asked as he looked at me.  
  
"I...didn't see anyone. I think they were inside..." I said as Tails' eyes filled with tears. I gave him a hug and he cried onto my shoulder.  
  
'I'll get you for this, Eggman. I'll get you.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Hahaha! Sonic puts the blame on Eggman! Or was this what Garion wanted? What does Garion have planned?  
  
Find out in the next chapter! 


	18. An Old Secret II: When Evil has the Uppe...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic! I own Leon, Garion, and Rolm!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
"So, Sonic, what's the plan?" Leon asked.  
  
"Well, he's going to be expecting us, since he destroyed Garion and Rolm's house... But we have to go and take it to him before he hits ours. I suggest we go tonight, when he is least expecting it, and see what he is up to. If it's too heavily guarded, however, we may have to split up to divide their forces," I replied.  
  
"Guarded by what? More walking tin cans? I could take them all out by myself," Leon bragged.  
  
"Don't be so cocky. I'm sure Eggman has something planned this time," Tails warned. "I'd better take my emerald along on this one."  
  
Tails ran into the house and came back with his yellow Chaos Emerald. Leon looked at it and stared.  
  
"What is that?" he asked.  
  
"It's a Chaos Emerald. It has a lot of energy inside, and allows me to do this," Tails said as he shot out a lightning bolt towards the ground.  
  
"Whoa! Awesome! I'll have to get one of those for myself someday," Leon said.  
  
"There are only seven of them," Tails replied.  
  
"Where are they all at?" Leon asked with curiosity.  
  
"Well, there's this one, Rolm and Garion had three of them, and the other three are scattered throughout the city," Tails said.  
  
"I see," Leon stated. "Maybe I should experiment with yours..."  
  
"All right," Tails said as he handed the jewel to Leon. "Let's see what you can do with it."  
  
"WHOA!" Leon shouted as he was engulfed in a yellow light.  
  
"Leon! Are you OK?" I yelled as he looked at me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. But I have never felt so much energy before in all my life! I can feel its power..."  
  
He closed his eyes and concentrated. A huge bolt of lightning struck the ground beside him.  
  
He threw the emerald to Tails and the light faded. "Man, that's some powerful stuff!"  
  
"It seems like you're more reactive to the Chaos Emeralds than we are... Man, I wonder what would happen if he got all seven?" Tails asked as he looked at me.  
  
I only shook my head.  
  
~~~~~DRATH  
  
I smashed through a bunch of weak robots and proceeded into the inner chamber. Eggman was sitting there, staring at me.  
  
"Now who the heck are you?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Drath. I'm here to strike a deal with you," I replied.  
  
"A...deal?" Eggman repeated. "What kind of a deal?"  
  
"You help me find the Chaos Emeralds, and I'll keep those annoying pests away from you."  
  
"And how do you propose to do that?" Eggman asked me.  
  
I held out my hand and a orb of black energy appeared from it. I threw it to the ground and it made a small explosion.  
  
"Another Mystic! How many more of you survived my attack?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'another mystic'? I'm not the only one?" I asked.  
  
"No, you're not. Another one came in yesterday and burnt my whole base down to the ground."  
  
I smiled at his words. "I'll take care of him. Just get me those Chaos Emeralds."  
  
"And how will I be able to trust you?" Eggman asked.  
  
"How about a...gift to show my loyalty to you?" I asked as I handed him a book.  
  
He paged through it and stopped at a certain page. He flipped to the next page and then back again. He looked at me with surprise.  
  
"How...how did you get this information?"  
  
"There was an old library in my village before you destroyed it. I managed to pick that up and leave the island before it blew. Too bad nobody else in my village had the same power that I had. But no matter. With this book, you know what you will be able to do, right?"  
  
Eggman nodded. "I'll trust you now. Nobody would give me this information and double-cross me."  
  
"So, it's a deal then? My name is Drath. And I know your name already, so lets skip the introductions. I have a certain item that will aid you in exterminating that other Mystic." I handed him a piece of dusty metal.  
  
"What is this?" he asked.  
  
"That is a magic-resistant metal called Zephyte. If you make machines out of this, his powers will threaten you no more. You can find out how to create more of it in that book of yours."  
  
"This is perfect! You are so much help! Now, let's get back to the Chaos Emeralds. I know that that annoying fox has one, and that his friends have three more. The other three are in well-protected areas in the city, so you shouldn't have any problems with those," Eggman said, throwing me a grin.  
  
"The city, eh? Well, I'll go take care of those emeralds. In the meantime, get ready. They could strike at anytime."  
  
I walked out of the room and headed towards the city.  
  
~~~~~TAILS  
  
I stepped back and admired my Tornado 3. It was nearing completion. All I had to do was make a few adjustments and install the weapons. Leon was in there, helping me. Even though he didn't know too much about machines, he seemed to have a wide knowledge on energy, so he was a great help in designing the lasers. Now all that we had to do was actually make our designs real. I turned on the TV set in the corner so that I had something to listen to while I worked. Leon handed me my toolbox and I got to work on the lasers. Leon, meanwhile, was painting the plane a beautiful silver color. I was just about finished when I heard an announcement on the TV.  
  
"We interrupt this program for a special announcement." I got out from under the plane and looked at the TV. Normally these weren't good news.  
  
"Two of the world famous Chaos Emeralds have been stolen from the city today. There have been no arrests made as of yet, but the police suspect it's the same jewel thief that stole from the jewelry store a couple weeks ago. More info later." The TV switched back to the regular program.  
  
"Tails! If two of the emeralds were robbed, the third one must be next!" Leon exclaimed. I nodded.  
  
I ran outside to find Sonic returned from his exercise run. I quickly told him what I saw on the TV.  
  
"So the police think it's Rouge... I don't think so. Knuckles told me that she was going to be with him all this week," Sonic replied.  
  
"You talked to Knuckles? When?" I asked.  
  
"I called him to see how he was doing via the communicator." Sonic answered.  
  
The communicator. How could I have forgotten? It's the only way we could contact Knuckles over long distances.  
  
"So, you think it's Eggman?" I asked him.  
  
"Yep. I think we should hurry to the last emerald... and fast!" Sonic shouted.  
  
"Wait Sonic!" Leon said.  
  
"What is it Leon? We don't have much time!"  
  
"You guys go ahead and get the last emerald. I'll go to Eggman's base and sabotage it since he isn't there!"  
  
"All right, Leon. Be careful!" Sonic shouted as he took off, with me closely following him.  
  
~~~~~LEON  
  
I teleported to Robotnik's base to see a few robots waiting outside.  
  
'Pffft, no problem,' I thought to myself as I blasted them out of the way.  
  
I proceeded through the corridors and finally arrived at the inner chamber. It was dark, so I figured that Robotnik was definitely gone. I walked forward and the lights flashed on, revealing many robots surrounding me with laser guns.  
  
"You guys never learn, do you?" I said as I teleported to the other side of the room as laser fire hit the spot where I had been. I fired a wave of energy at the robots, which quickly destroyed them all.  
  
"Too easy," I said as I walked forward towards Robotnik's computer.  
  
"Then let's make it a bit more difficult," A familiar voice said as a strange dome fell over me.  
  
I noticed that the dome was made out of a strange translucent type of metal. I fired a couple of energy orbs at it but it didn't even dent. I smashed my sword against it only to have my blade bounce off of it. I closed my eyes and tried to teleport. I opened my eyes to see myself still in the dome. I was beginning to panic. Nothing was working, what could I do, what could I do!?  
  
"I see that that echidna wasn't lying after all," Robotnik said as he stepped out from the side of the room.  
  
"What echidna? And why can't I bust through this!?" I yelled as I pounded against the wall of the dome in frustration.  
  
"Why, my partner who came and told me how to stop you and any other Mystics that cross my path!"  
  
I shook my head and slowly remembered something that Spike had told me. I looked at the glass.  
  
"This is Zephyte! Curse you, Robotnik! How did you receive this information!?"  
  
I frantically tried to remember what Zephyte's weakness was, but I couldn't remember. It was so long ago since Spike told me about it...  
  
Suddenly I remembered. Fire! Fire was Zephyte's weakness! Not that it would help me now, however. I hadn't thought to bring a match along with me.  
  
"If you like that so much, you'll love what I have in store for you..." he said as he pushed a few buttons on his control panel. A tube shot up from the ground underneath me and I was trapped inside of it. I tried my magic again but it didn't work. More Zephyte.  
  
"And now you'll become my faithful servant... with my new Robotosizer, of couse!" He pushed a few buttons and I felt energy coursing through me.  
  
"Robotosizer!? They were all destroyed!" I shouted as the energy increased.  
  
"Well, I made a new one. Say good-bye to your free will!"  
  
"Never, Robotnik! My mind is my most powerful weapon! Don't think that you can control it!" I yelled as the energy increased to its full power. I felt myself changing. Even though I knew I should be scared, I was actually fascinated by the metal that now was my legs, and now my arms, and now...  
  
The tube opened up and I walked out. Robotnik looked me up and down and then chuckled.  
  
"Who is your master?" he asked.  
  
"You and only you, master Robotnik," I replied.  
  
He laughed even harder. "Not so cocky now, are you? Well, now we get to have some fun..."  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
I ran into the vault to see a black echidna heading towards the Chaos Emerald.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I smashed into him with a Spin Dash.  
  
He was smashed back into the wall and he growled at me. I noticed that his knuckles were actually extended and were at least a foot long each. They shone in the light and I could tell that they were dangerously sharp.  
  
"So you must be Sonic. I've heard so much about you!" He yelled as he fired a black orb at me.  
  
I dodged to the side but it still nicked me. Pain went through my arm as he smiled.  
  
"You're not so tough!" He swung out his hand and a black crystal surrounded me. I couldn't move, and I felt like all the strength I had was being drained away...  
  
"Not yet!" Tails yelled as he dive-bombed into the crystal, shattering it into a thousand pieces, which suddenly disappeared. "We're just getting started!"  
  
"Curse you, you miserable fox!" the echidna yelled as he fired a dark beam at Tails. The beam hit him in the chest and he went crashing into the wall. He fell down off the wall and hit the ground. He was out of it.  
  
I charged forward at the echidna, who was now smiling. Just before I hit him he disappeared.  
  
"What the..." Suddenly a sharp pain went through my back as one set of his claws dug into me.  
  
I fell to the ground, vision getting blurry. He gave me a sharp kick to my head and I was out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Uh oh! Things aren't looking too good! What will happen? You'll find out...tomorrow! Hah! 


	19. An Old Secret III: When Things Get Even ...

Disclaimer: I own Leon, Garion, Rolm, and Drath.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
~~~~~KNUCKLES  
  
"What is going on!?" I yelled as I pushed the button for a fifth time. There was still no response.  
  
"Whatever is the matter, Knuckles?" Rouge asked as she walked over.  
  
"Something's wrong with Sonic! He isn't answering any of my messages!" I shouted as I pushed the 'transmit' button again. "Sonic should respond and send the same signal back."  
  
"Well, maybe he just left his communicator somewhere," Rouge suggested. I shook my head.  
  
"Part of our deal was that if I was going to be so far away from him he would wear his communicator at all times so he could contact me if there is any trouble. I feel something's wrong..."  
  
"You're imagining things. They're fine," Rouge reassured me.  
  
"You may be right, but I'd never forgive myself if they weren't. I have to go and see if they're OK. Will you guard the emerald with Tikal for me?" I asked.  
  
"Well, sure. I was planning on staying here for awhile anyway," she replied.  
  
"Don't get any funny ideas!" I shouted as I started to walk away. "That emerald better be here when I get back."  
  
"You know me. I never break my word. I promised you before that I have no need for the Master Emerald now. I've settled on the smaller and cheaper kind," she said with a smile.  
  
"...I'm taking it with me."  
  
~~~~~TAILS  
  
I got up off the ground and looked around. Sonic and I were in a prison cell.  
  
"Sonic, wake up!" I yelled as I ran over and shook him. I noticed some nasty cuts on his back. He slowly groaned and got up on his knees.  
  
"Where are we Tails?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, Sonic. It can't be Robotnik's prison, his don't look like this. So, where could we be...?"  
  
"Well, let's get out of here," he said as he cut through the bars with a spin dash.  
  
"Right!" I shouted as I ran after him.  
  
It turned out we were in a police station. A ton of cops now held their guns on us, daring us to move. Sonic looked at me and winked. I returned it. A couple of seconds later we shot forward past all the police and out the doors. Gunfire erupted behind us.  
  
"Let's hurry to the forest!" Sonic yelled as a helicopter started up behind us. "They won't be able to find us in there!"  
  
We ran towards the forest, dodging bullets and missiles fired out of the helicopter behind us. We smashed through the woods just as a deafening explosion rocked the ground where we were at a few seconds earlier.  
  
"That was close!" I yelled as we went through the woods, heading towards our house. "But why were the cops after us?"  
  
"I bet it has to do with that black echidna!" Sonic replied. "He probably framed the theft of the Chaos Emeralds on us!"  
  
I suddenly realized something. "Sonic, my emerald is gone!"  
  
"WHAT!?" he shouted. "Oh man, this is not good. The three from the city, the one from you, and if he got the three from Rolm and Garion, he has all seven!"  
  
"But why would that black echidna want the Chaos Emeralds?" I asked Sonic. He shook his head. "I have no clue, bud. I just have a VERY bad feeling about this." Suddenly a loud beeping noise sounded from Sonic's arm. Sonic looked at his communicator on his wrist, pressed a button, and spoke.  
  
"Sonic here. What's up Knuckles?"  
  
"Oh, thank goodness you're OK! I thought something horrible had happened when you didn't respond to any of my calls. I guess I can head back then," Knuckle's voice said from the communicator.  
  
"Wait, Knuckles! Something bad DID happen to us. Someone's been stealing the Chaos Emeralds. He may have all seven of them now."  
  
"WHAT!? Oh, this is not good... I'll be at your house in a couple of minutes," Knuckles said.  
  
Sonic and I ran even faster and got to our house just before Knuckles did. We walked inside and sat down.  
  
"So, now what..." Sonic started before he saw what was on the table. There, shining innocently on the table was a green Chaos Emerald.  
  
~~~~~ROLM  
  
"I sense it again... We have to bust in, now!" Garion shouted as he smashed through the outer wall of Eggman's base. Whatever it was that Garion sensed, I didn't like it. He wasn't acting at all like his usual self. Normally he is very open-minded and tells me everything that he is thinking about, but ever since he began 'sensing' things, I haven't been able to get a word out of him about what it was that bothered him. It almost scared me that Garion would be frantic about something like this. Something must be really wrong.  
  
I followed him through the hole and we were already in the inner chamber. Sometimes his short-cuts really paid off. A strange robotic fox stood in front of us along with a shocked Eggman.  
  
"Oh... no... I hoped I was wrong, but... THIS CAN'T BE!" Garion shouted as he stared at a strange cylinder-shaped machine in the middle of the floor. "Rolm! This is extremely important! We MUST destroy that machine!"  
  
He shot off a wave of flame at the machine, but just before it hit a strange blue shield surrounded the machine, halting the fire right in its path.  
  
"You will not interrupt my master's plans. I will eliminate you myself!" the robotic fox said.  
  
I fired a blast of wind at the robot, but it dodged quickly to the side and fired an energy orb at me. I flew upwards and dodged it, firing another blast as I did so. The robot blocked it with another blue shield and shot into the air also.  
  
"You want to fight in the sky? So be it," he said as he flew towards me. Suddenly a flash of light smashed into the robot from below. Garion had hit him with a powerful fireball.  
  
During the distraction, I flew towards the machine and smashed into it with a flying kick. Much to my surprise, I bounced backwards and the glass didn't even show a crack.  
  
"Garion, this glass is made out of something really strange! I can't bust it!" I shouted.  
  
"Let me try!" he shouted as he prepared to fire another fireball. A blast of purple energy smashed into him from behind and stopped his concentration. The robot stood there, preparing another attack.  
  
"Excellent!" Eggman shouted from the corner. "Destroy them both!"  
  
I fired a blast of wind at Eggman, nailing him backwards. I fired another blast, but this time the robot shot forwards and took the blow with its own body.  
  
"I must defend my master at all costs," it said. "You both must die!"  
  
Eggman suddenly decided that it wasn't such a good idea to be in this room so he slowly headed out the door. As soon as he was gone, Garion spoke up.  
  
"Robot, your master has just left, and more of us are over there, where he went. You should hurry if you want to defend him."  
  
The robot suddenly zoomed down the corridor that Eggman had gone down.  
  
"Hah! That was too easy! Now, Garion, let's destroy..." That's as far as I got with that sentence. An object pressed dangerously close to my throat, and I could barely breathe.  
  
"You thought you could trick me, did you? Well, I am smarter than I look!" I recognized the robot's voice and I looked down to see a long sword just below my chin.  
  
"Garion!" I shouted. He turned and looked at me and at once the fire in his eyes showed through his sunglasses.  
  
"Don't get any ideas!" the robot behind me warned. "Make one move and your friend gets it."  
  
~~~~~GARION  
  
I stared at the robotic fox. I growled with rage and helplessness. What could I do? Suddenly I noticed the robot's red eyes flickering for a second. Suddenly he said,  
  
"I'll let you leave, if you go now and don't destroy any of the equipment here. Hurry! Before Robotnik gets back, leave! I can't let your friend go, but save yourself and get the hell out of here!"  
  
I didn't need to be told twice. "Rolm, as much as I hate to do this, there is nothing else I can do. I'll save you later! That's a promise!" I shouted as I ran out the hole in the wall.  
  
~~~~~ROLM  
  
"Garion!" I shouted as he ran off. He left me here, he abandoned me...  
  
Eggman walked back into the room. "Where is the other one?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, he escaped while I was busy with this one," the robot replied.  
  
"Well, at least you managed to get one of them. He will prove to be a most useful ally. Prepare the robotosizer!" Eggman shouted.  
  
"Yes, master," the robot replied as he walked towards a control panel. I started running towards the opening but before I got there a black force field suddenly surrounded me and I found that I couldn't move.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" A black echidna shouted from ahead of me.  
  
The robot came back, picked me up, and put me inside the strange cylinder- shaped machine. I still couldn't move! I felt energy moving through me and suddenly I felt...nothing at all.  
  
The cylinder opened and I could suddenly move. I walked out of it and headed towards Eggman. But why was I heading towards him?  
  
'NO! NO!' I screamed in my head. 'Head towards the exit!'  
  
I finally reached Eggman and he stood there with his hands on his hips. "Who is your master?"  
  
'Not you. You fat...'  
  
"You and only you, master Robotnik."  
  
'NOOOO!'  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
I held the Chaos Emerald in my hands, looking it over.  
  
"It's real, no doubt about that. But how did it get here? Unless..."  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and in came an exhausted Garion.  
  
"Garion!" I shouted as I ran over to him. "You're alive!"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm afraid Rolm isn't doing as well... Hell, we're all doomed unless we can come up with something."  
  
"WHAT!? What's wrong with Rolm?" Tails shouted. He had always been a close friend with Rolm.  
  
"Eggman's... created a new robotosizer."  
  
I was shocked by this information. A robotosizer!? How!?  
  
"Please explain, Garion," I said once I regained control of myself.  
  
"A few days ago I felt a strange force... a powerful force arrive in our area. I have been a little bit of a phychic lately and messages kept popping in my head with no warning. A few of them said that if I wanted to save the world, I would have to keep myself isolated from you," Garion said as he pointed at me. "Well, anyway, Rolm and I faked our deaths with that explosion at our house, so we could jump in at a moment's notice and take it to Eggman without him knowing that we are even alive."  
  
I nodded and gestured for him to go on.  
  
"It backfired. When we arrived at Eggman's base he had a powerful robot there to stop us. I have never seen anything like it. It seemed to have it's own personality and powerful moves that rivaled Rolm's and my own. I believe he is someone that Eggman robotosized. But, anyway..."  
  
"Hold up!" I shouted. "Did this 'someone' use phychic powers on you and resemble a fox?"  
  
"Why, yes. How did you know?" Garion asked.  
  
"LEON!" I shouted. Tails had figured it out too. He hung his head. He had lost two friends in just one day. It was not going to be easy for him.  
  
"Well, this is just getting better and better. So, what happened with Rolm?" I asked Garion. He took off his sunglasses and closed his eyes.  
  
"We thought we had managed to trick the robot, Leon, whatever, into leaving. However, he was the one who tricked us. He somehow teleported back in without me noticing and he took Rolm hostage."  
  
"Wait a second! How did you escape?" Tails asked.  
  
"That's what's really strange. The robot...told me to escape, but he said that he had to take Rolm. I felt...so helpless. There was nothing I could do but leave. I am surprised that he even allowed me to do that... But he is going to regret not finishing me off! I swear I'll get back at Eggman for this!"  
  
"The robot...let you escape?" Knuckles asked. Garion nodded.  
  
"That's... something I've never heard of before. I'm sure it means something, though I'm not sure what," Knuckles stated.  
  
"So, let's recap all the bad things that have happened so far so that everyone knows what's been going on," I said. "First, Chaos Emeralds are being stolen from the city, so Tails and I go to protect the last one while Leon goes to Eggman's base to sabotage it while he isn't there. Somehow Leon gets captured and now robotosized, while a strange black echidna whoops us and takes the Chaos Emeralds. Tails and I have to bust out of a police station, only to be met with the news that Rolm has been captured? God, things aren't looking good," I said.  
  
"A black echidna?" Knuckles asked. I nodded.  
  
"With claws as long as rulers," I said as I showed him the cuts on my back. He winced.  
  
"Sonic, I've been meaning to say something," Tails said as he looked at me.  
  
"What's up, Tails?"  
  
"Well, did you notice during our fight with the black echidna that he seemed to have... really powerful attacks?"  
  
"Of course I did! What's so special about that?" I asked.  
  
"Well, who else do we know that has really powerful phychic attacks?" Tails questioned.  
  
Suddenly it clicked. "Leon!" I yelled. "But how could they be connected?"  
  
"I'm betting that this new enemy of ours may be from Mystic Island, like Leon. However, he is teaming up WITH Eggman instead of against him. I bet that's the only reason that Leon got captured! That echidna must have told Eggman some sort of weakness that Leon has!"  
  
"Great. And I thought Leon was tough," I said. "Now we don't even have him to help us out."  
  
"But this may work to our advantage," Tails said. "If we can find out Leon's weakness, we might be able to use the same thing against the echidna!"  
  
"Tails, that is a good plan and all, but how do you propose we do this?" Garion asked from the corner. "They have Eggman, the mysterious echidna, Rolm, and Leon, and we have you, me, Sonic, and Knuckles. Not to be mean or anything to you guys, but I think they have the advantage when you count in the robotosizer."  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about this since we started talking," Tails replied as he took out a sheet of paper. On it he drew a rectangle symbolizing Eggman's base. "I think we should split up into three groups. Group A, which is Garion and Sonic, will go in through the front and distract their attention. Meanwhile, group B, which is Knuckles, will climb the base's wall and smash through the roof when I need his assistance. I, Group C, will sneak in though the back and tap into Eggman's computer. I will get as much data as I can before I have to leave, and hopefully I'll get enough information to help us end this battle. We will talk through these communicators," he said as he pulled out a bunch of communicators from a drawer. "Any questions?"  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" I asked Tails. He nodded.  
  
"I'll have Knuckles to help me out if things get rough," he reassured me.  
  
"Well, the sooner we do this, the better," Knuckles said as he looked outside. "It'll be dark soon."  
  
"Right," I agreed. "Let's go!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Will this plan of Tails actually work? Do they even stand a chance against Drath, Rolm, and Leon? Find out in the next chapter! 


	20. An Old Secret IV: Things Get Better, Or ...

Disclaimer: I own Drath, Rolm, Garion, and Leon. Nobody else.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
~~~~~KNUCKLES  
  
I silently climbed the wall and crawled up onto the roof. Four laser cannons greeted me rudely with a bunch of laser fire. I dodged to the side and punched one of them so hard that it broke and fell off the roof. I somersaulted, dodging lasers from the other three and uppercutted another one into the air. They sure weren't attached well to the roof! I jumped and dive-bombed into the third one, causing it to shower sparks and explode. I spin dashed through the last one and headed back towards the center of the roof. That wasn't so hard. I sat down and waited for Tails' signal.  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
Garion and I smashed our way into the base. It wasn't too difficult for the two of us to do. After passing through the entrance I was greeted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Are you dumb, or just plain stupid?" the black echidna asked as he stepped out into the light. Leon was at his side.  
  
"Who are you!?" I asked.  
  
He chuckled. "My name is Drath. I am the strongest being in the world. And now, you shall die. But first, I'll be taking that," he replied as he held his hand out in front of him. Garion's Chaos Emerald shot out of his hands and Drath caught it. "Thanks! Now I only need one more!" Garion growled.  
  
"I'll never give up! I'm getting my friend back!" Garion yelled as he took a step forward.  
  
"My, my, how... ridiculous!" Drath said with a laugh. "Leon, take care of him!"  
  
Leon fired an orb of energy at Garion. Garion dodged it and countered with a Spin Dash, which Leon deflected with his shield.  
  
"It's payback time!" I shouted as I charged towards Drath. He disappeared just before I reached him. I lashed back with my leg, smashing him in a bad spot. I knew he was going to teleport.  
  
"You should never try the same trick twice," I said to him. He glared at me.  
  
"You will pay for that, hedgehog!" he shouted as he fired a ray at me. I ran to the side and dodged it. I ran down the corridor, hoping he'd follow me. It was too crowded there for me to fight to my full potential. He zoomed after me as I ran down the corridors, looking for a bigger room...  
  
~~~~~GARION  
  
I dodged another orb and charged forward with a Homing Attack, only to have my target disappear just before I hit him. I jumped to the side as another orb came from behind me. All of a sudden Leon shot up towards the ceiling.  
  
"Try and hit me now!" he shouted as he fired more orbs at me.  
  
I hated it when I didn't have my emerald with me. Almost all of my good attacks were with my emerald, and without it I felt powerless. However, I thought of something and jumped upwards, performing a Homing Attack. I shot up and nailed Leon, actually causing some damage.  
  
"You pest!" he yelled as he shot another orb at me. I didn't have any time to dodge and I got nailed in the shoulder. Those things hurt! I dodged another one and did another Homing Attack on him.  
  
He charged forward all of a sudden and I felt a blade cut through my leg. I fell to the ground, holding my wound. He fired another orb at me and it was over...  
  
~~~~~TAILS  
  
I snuck in through the hole that Garion had described. I was in the inner chamber of the base, and Eggman was sitting there at the computer! I ran over and nailed him on the head, knocking him out. I shoved him off the chair and put a disk into the tower. I ran a file check on the computer and started copying as much information as I could onto my disk as fast as I could. Suddenly a voice made me stop.  
  
"I knew it would be a good idea if I stayed here."  
  
I turned around to see Rolm in the doorway. It pained me to see him in such a state. He was definitely robotosized, and his red eyes were full of hatred.  
  
He charged forward at me and I pushed a button on my communicator. Knuckles came crashing through the ceiling and smashed directly into Rolm. Rolm got buried under Knuckles and parts of the ceiling. He couldn't move, and Knuckles held him there.  
  
"Hurry!" Knuckles shouted. "We don't know how long Sonic and Garion can last!"  
  
I turned around and went back to copying the files. The computer showed that I was 44% done.  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
I found a huge room branching off from the corridor and I ran inside. I turned sharply and waited for Drath to enter so I could ambush him. Suddenly a sharp pain went through my back again and I fell to the floor. This time, however, I did a somersault and dodged his 'knockout' kick.  
  
"What did I tell you before!?" I shouted. "Don't try the same trick twice!"  
  
I charged towards him and suddenly found myself trapped in a black crystal.  
  
"But, it works so well!" he said as he slowly drained me of my powers.  
  
Leon suddenly appeared alongside of him.  
  
"Are you done with that annoying green hedgehog?" Drath asked. Leon nodded.  
  
"Good. Then help me eliminate this one," Drath said as he began charging an energy ball. It grew quickly and was the size of a door in no time. Leon's was if anything, bigger.  
  
'I'm going to die,' I thought as I struggled to get out of the crystal.  
  
"It's over for you, hedgehog. I pictured you as a lot harder than this. Oh well," Drath taunted.  
  
Suddenly Leon turned and fired his energy orb at Drath. Drath had no time to react and was smashed through the wall from the force. Leon suddenly turned towards me and smashed open the crystal with his fist.  
  
"Sonic, disable me, quickly! I won't be able to...hold onto this for much longer!" he cried.  
  
"Leon!? How!?"  
  
"No time to...explain. Hurry...and destroy me before I lose...control..."  
  
"I can't! You're my friend..."  
  
"If...you don't...you'll...die!" Leon struggled. He fell to his knee and began shaking. "Hur..ry!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Leon," I said as I spin dashed through him.  
  
"Thank...you," he said before he fell over. I looked over to where Drath crashed. He was gone!  
  
I picked up Leon's body and carried it out of the room. I ran towards the entrance as fast as I could.  
  
~~~~~TAILS  
  
I took the disk out of the computer and kicked Eggman for the heck of it. I ran over to Rolm's struggling body and opened a panel on the side of his head. I pulled out a few wires and he stopped moving.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Knuckles said as he got up.  
  
I took Rolm's body out from under the rubble and carried him out the hole in the wall. Knuckles quickly followed. I took flight with Knuckles gliding beside me.  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
I reached the entrance to see a horrifying sight. Garion was face down on the floor in a pool of blood. I set Leon down and ran over to him to find him barely alive.  
  
"Sonic..." he said as I got close. "I...never thought I'd find myself like this..."  
  
"Don't talk," I said. He took off his cracked sunglasses and looked at me. His red eyes were almost black in color.  
  
"I...am probably not going to be able to leave this base alive..."  
  
"Quiet for a second," I said. I focused my own energy into him, like I had before to a Chaos Emerald. His body began to glow a faint gold color and then he returned to normal. I took a deep breath and felt really dizzy. I leaned against the wall as I watched Garion get up. He stumbled over to me and grabbed my hand. My mind suddenly felt clearer and I grabbed Leon. Garion and I stumbled out of the base. I smashed a few robots out of my way as we continued along the path.  
  
"Sonic, how did you...?"  
  
I silenced him with my hand and we continued down the path slowly.  
  
~~~~~TAILS  
  
I sat down at my computer and put the disk in. I opened a few files before I found what I was looking for. Eggman's diary.  
  
I read through parts of it and learned about Zephyte and how he had obtained the robotosization technology from Drath. I skimmed through other parts of it but found nothing else worthwhile. Then I opened a new folder and found a file titled 'Robotosizer'. I opened it and it was a photographed copy of each individual page of the book that Drath had given him. I read through the designs and thought for a moment.  
  
'I may be able to create a de-robotosizer if I do this right,' I thought to myself as I skimmed through the computerized book.  
  
"Anything interesting?" Knuckles asked from behind me. I jumped in my seat. I had forgotten he was there.  
  
"Well, I should be able to create a de-robotosizer from this information, AND I know how Leon got captured."  
  
"How?" Knuckles questioned.  
  
"Zephyte. It's a metal that resists any type of magic," I replied.  
  
"Interesting. Do you think it will work on Drath?" he asked.  
  
"I think so. However, all the materials needed for making it aren't found anywhere nearby. According to this, you need some special type of dust that is found in the mountains far to the north. It would take us at least two days to find some of it. I'm sure that Eggman has bases and robots all over the place that get whatever he needs in half the time, too," I said.  
  
"Dang. I guess that scratches out that idea," he said.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and in came Sonic, Garion, and a deactivated Leon.  
  
"Guys!" I shouted as I ran towards them. Then I realized that they weren't in the best shape.  
  
I rushed into the bathroom and came back with a large bandage that I wrapped around Garion's leg. Sonic sat down at the table and then suddenly looked around frantically. He jumped back up and searched the whole room.  
  
"Sonic, what is it?" I asked.  
  
"The Chaos Emerald. Where is it?" he questioned.  
  
We all gasped. It was gone.  
  
~~~~~DRATH  
  
I walked up to the entrance of Eggman's base and felt the power of the Chaos Emeralds flowing through me. I held out my arms and I transformed into my Super form. My black fur transformed into a silver color and my orange eyes turned yellow. I concentrated as much power as I could and fired it around the huge base. A monstrous black portal opened up and sucked the entire base inside. I closed the portal and transformed back into my regular self.  
  
"Well, now I don't have that nuisance to get in my way. Now, it's time for world domination."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
You like it? Review, review, review!  
  
Catch you all later! 


	21. An Old Secret V: Leon vs Drath

Disclaimer: I own Drath, Rolm, Garion, and Leon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
~~~~~TAILS  
  
"Hey, Tails, how much longer until you're done?" Garion asked.  
  
"Give me another hour and I'll get this thing working," I said as I made some adjustments to the de-robotosizer. "We can't chance something going wrong."  
  
Garion nodded and sat down at in a chair nearby. I knew he was as anxious as, if not more anxious, than I was to get Rolm back.  
  
Knuckles was in the other room watching TV. Sonic was resting from his ordeal at the base.  
  
"It sure is strange that we haven't heard from Drath in two days. I wonder what he is planning," Garion stated.  
  
"I'd rather not know," I replied as I looked back at the plans and then at the de-robotosizer. "He has been nothing but trouble for us ever since he appeared."  
  
"Too true," Garion agreed. "But as soon as we get Leon, we may stand a fighting chance."  
  
I shook my head. "You're forgetting about the Chaos Emeralds. Not even Leon's power matches the power of them."  
  
Garion sighed. I went back to work and hurried as fast as I could.  
  
~~~~~KNUCKLES  
  
I looked back into the workshop to see Tails and Garion talking. That poor Tails. He has been working without sleep on that de-robotosizer ever since Leon and Rolm came back. I thought about helping, but I probably would only get in the way. I didn't know too much about machines.  
  
I went back to the couch and sat down. I was watching some cartoons, because there was nothing else on. One of the characters picked up a large hammer and was about to nail another guy when suddenly they all disappeared and a newswoman appeared on the screen.  
  
"We interrupt this program for a special announcement."  
  
"Hey guys, come check this out!" I yelled.  
  
Garion and Tails came in quickly and looked at the TV set.  
  
"A lone echidna has been seen destroying streets and buildings here in our city. If you live in this city, we are asking you to evacuate as soon as possible. The screen zoomed in on a picture of...  
  
"Drath!" Garion yelled. "That good for nothing..."  
  
"Well, that settles it, we have to save the city!" Someone said from the door. We all looked to see,  
  
"Sonic!" Tails shouted. "You're awake!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to rest for awhile. So, who's coming with me?" Sonic replied.  
  
"I have to stay here," Tails said. "I am almost finished with it!"  
  
"As much as I want to come with you, my friend, I cannot leave Rolm's side," Garion said.  
  
"I'll come with you, Sonic," I volunteered.  
  
Sonic nodded and ran out the door with me close behind him.  
  
'He sure recovers fast,' I thought to myself as I struggled to keep up.  
  
~~~~~GARION  
  
"It's complete!" Tails yelled as he jumped back down off the machine.  
  
"Really?!" I shouted as I stood up.  
  
"Yeah! Let's try it out!" he yelled as he grabbed Rolm's body and shoved him inside the tube.  
  
Tails pushed a few buttons on a control panel on the side of it and it began to hum loudly. Light passed through the tube and suddenly there was a bright flash and I couldn't see anything inside the tube anymore. I squinted and tried to see exactly what was happening. Suddenly the tube opened up and out came...  
  
"Rolm! You're OK!" I shouted as I ran towards him.  
  
"Garion!?" he said in a confused voice as I grabbed him in a fierce hug.  
  
"I thought you might've..." I didn't finish the sentence.  
  
"What? Me, kick the bucket so soon? Nah, I decided I wanted to stay around a bit longer," he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Tails, you're a genius!" I shouted as I let go of Rolm. "Only you could've done such a thing!"  
  
He blushed a little at this remark, and proceeded to put Leon's body inside the machine.  
  
He threw a few levers on the side and watched as the capsule lit up with light once again. But suddenly, the light faded and the whole thing turned off. Leon was still on the ground.  
  
"Something's wrong!" Tails shouted as he ran over to the machine. "Shoot! We're out of energy!"  
  
"How can you recharge it?" I asked. He looked at the ground and didn't speak for a moment.  
  
"We need a very powerful source of energy. Most likely the only thing that will work is a Chaos Emerald."  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
We reached the city fairly fast. I shot forwards while Knuckles climbed a nearby building. I reached Drath in no time.  
  
"Drath! You're going down for what you have done!" I shouted.  
  
He laughed and turned to face me. "No, I think it is you who will lose."  
  
He fired an orb at me and I jumped to the side to dodge it. I found myself face to face with him as he smashed into me with a slash punch. I fell to the ground and he loomed over me.  
  
"You see, I am a lot tougher than before, and you couldn't even beat me then!" he taunted as I slowly got up to my knees.  
  
"I'll never let you win," I said.  
  
"My, my. Aren't you persistent? Oh, well, I'll just end your life here and now!" he said as he prepared to attack. Suddenly he got nailed backwards. Knuckles landed alongside of me and helped me up.  
  
"Knuckles! Good to see you!" I said as I glared at Drath. "Let's get him."  
  
Drath fired an orb at me and I dodged it quickly. Drath appeared in front of me again and I jumped back and dodged his punch.  
  
"You never listen. That's your major problem," I said to Drath. "NEVER TRY THE SAME TRICK TWICE!"  
  
I ran towards him in a Spin Dash, but he disappeared and reappeared behind me. Knuckles caught him in the side with a punch.  
  
"Argh! Now isn't this most unfair! Two on one? I think I'll make it two on two!" he shouted as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly his image split in two and there stood two identical Draths leering down at us.  
  
"Now you will pay," they both said as they disappeared.  
  
"Game over!" one of them said as they hit me from above.  
  
"You lose!" the other said as it smashed into Knuckles's back.  
  
We fell to the ground and I lost consciousness listening to the sinister laughs that seemed to come from all around me...  
  
~~~~~ROLM  
  
"So, we can't bring Leon back?" I asked as I looked at Tails. He shook his head.  
  
"Not unless we find some way to power the machine," he replied.  
  
"Rolm, I think now is a good time to try our special move," Garion said as he looked at me.  
  
"Special mo...OH!" I said as I remembered. "But we don't have our Chaos Emeralds! How can we..."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Garion replied. "Just try it without them. Sonic did something similar to it earlier today, so I know it will work if we do it right."  
  
Tails looked from one of us to the other. "What is going on?"  
  
"You'll see!" I shouted as I ran over to the left side of the machine. Garion walked over to the right.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yep!" I shouted as I started to concentrate.  
  
"Remember, combine our energy together and then concentrate it on the same area!" Garion reminded as he closed his eyes.  
  
I closed my eyes also and felt the energy flowing through me. I shot it towards Garion and his energy met it half-way in the air and created a large beam of light. We then slowly directed the beam towards the machine. I felt all this and tried to increase the energy to its max. My body began to shake as the energy began to be absorbed by the machine. Suddenly I felt all my energy leave me and I fell to the ground. Garion lasted for a couple more seconds before dropping also.  
  
I looked up at the machine and saw that it was lighting up again. I smiled before I passed out.  
  
~~~~~TAILS  
  
"Garion! What the heck is going on!?" I shouted as I looked around. Rolm had just fallen unconscious and Garion looked like he was about to, also.  
  
"It's...nothing. Doing this just drains us for awhile. All we need is a...nap," Garion said as he too fell to the ground.  
  
I looked back at the machine to see a figure emerging. He walked up to me, and I saw a rage in his green eyes beyond all that I have ever seen.  
  
"Eggman will pay dearly for this," he said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Wait, Leon! Eggman isn't the problem at the moment! You need to go after Drath!" I shouted as he took off.  
  
Suddenly he stopped. He looked over at me and smiled. "Drath, eh? I'll take care of him. Where is he?" he asked.  
  
"Right now he is attacking the city!" I shouted. His eyes widened.  
  
"Then let's move!" he said. I flew over to him and grabbed his arm. He looked at it and then at me.  
  
"No flying for now," he said. "I'd rather travel by energy."  
  
Suddenly I felt myself being pulled in a direction I didn't know existed, and then suddenly it stopped. I was standing in front of Drath, with Leon alongside of me.  
  
Sonic was on the ground, but Knuckles was just leaning against a building. I could tell he was still pretty badly hurt, however. I ran over to Sonic to find he was just unconscious.  
  
"So, now you're here," he said as he pointed at Leon.  
  
"You," Leon said as his eyes narrowed. "Who do you think you are? Betraying your own people like this! But most of all, how did you survive? And why have I never met you if we have both lived on the same island?"  
  
Drath laughed. "Do you actually think that Promar was the only village on the whole island? Good grief! How stupid can you get?"  
  
"Shut up!" Leon yelled as he glared at Drath.  
  
"Temper, temper," Drath said as he waved his finger. "Well, if you want to settle this, I suggest a different location. If we fought here we would just destroy everything. And even though that doesn't bother me any, I know it will hinder you, and I want a fair one on one battle to see what you got. Come with me!" He shouted as he opened a small portal in front of him. He walked in followed by Leon. Knuckles suddenly jumped up and dove through the portal before it closed. I looked at Sonic. I would have to get him home. I grabbed him and started to fly. ~~~~~LEON  
  
I stared at Knuckles as he stumbled through the portal. Was he trying to get himself killed?  
  
We appeared to be in outer space. Stars were on all our sides, above, and below us. However, we were standing on ground, so how could there be stars below us?  
  
Drath turned around and looked at me. "Welcome to the X-Zone." Suddenly he looked at Knuckles. "What are you doing here!?" he shouted.  
  
"If you want a fair one on one fight you got it," Knuckles said as he lifted a green gem high into the air. "Master Emerald! Disable the Chaos Emeralds so the evil one cannot use them!"  
  
The gem began to glow and it shot a beam of light out at Drath. Drath dodged to the side but the beam curved and hit him anyway. He started to yell,  
  
"Curse you, you stupid guardian! I was just going to go Hyper!" he yelled. Drath threw the Chaos Emeralds down in frustration and suddenly disappeared. Knuckles suddenly fell to the ground as he got nailed on the head. He was out.  
  
"Now it's just you and me," Drath said with a smile as he charged forward.  
  
I disappeared and reappeared on his side. I fired an orb, and watched as he disappeared. I teleported ahead of me just in time to dodge one of his orbs.  
  
I faced him again and decided to try something different. I focused my power and lifted him up into the air. His expression changed to horror as I threw him down to the ground as hard as I could.  
  
"Very good," he said as he got up. "But not good enough!"  
  
Suddenly a black crystal surrounded me and I felt myself becoming weaker. I fell to my knees, and looked up at him.  
  
"This comes in handy. You should try it sometime," Drath said as I struggled to break free.  
  
I shot an orb out at him and nailed him in the chest. The crystal around me shattered and I jumped to my feet.  
  
"I'll split you in two!" I shouted as I took out my Mind Sword.  
  
"Two can play at that!" he yelled as he took out a sword of his own. I gasped.  
  
"Yes, I have one too! Only this one is for evil users, not goody-goodies like you!"  
  
I growled and charged forward with my blade. He blocked my attack and countered with one of his own. I swayed back and slashed forward again. He teleported out of the way and nailed me with his elbow. I fell down and rolled to the side as his sword came crashing down where I was.  
  
"You want to know something?" he said as I got up. "I gave away our location to Eggman. I purposely got the attention of one of his probes and led it to the island. I didn't want anyone with my powers to get in my way."  
  
"You mean, our island was destroyed because of you!?" I yelled. He nodded.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted as I felt myself change. I looked down to see my gray fur turning white. My already white fur was now a dark blue. I looked even farther down to see the Chaos Emeralds shining on the ground. Suddenly I understood.  
  
"Knuckles ordered the Master Emerald to stop the evil one from using the Chaos Emeralds!" I shouted as I flew forward. "Guess what? I'm not evil!"  
  
Drath just stood there with his mouth hanging open as I sliced forward. He suddenly snapped back into reality and blocked my attack. I sliced again and he blocked once more. I suddenly decided to aim at his weapon and I hit it with a powerful smash. It sailed out of his hands and landed a few feet away. Drath suddenly disappeared and reappeared by his sword. He picked it up, but when he looked up he didn't have any time to dodge the orb I had flung. He was nailed backwards and was finally out.  
  
"Finally! I must admit, he was a tough opponent," I said to myself. I walked over to the Chaos Emeralds and scooped them up. I then walked over to Knuckles. I grabbed his hand.  
  
"We are out of here!" I shouted as I warped out to the house.  
  
~~~~~TAILS  
  
I sat down at the table and waited for the others to get back. I didn't even know if they were coming back. I mean, with Drath being as powerful as he is? I shook my head clear of such thoughts as the door suddenly burst open.  
  
"Leon!?" I shouted as I looked at him. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing major, I've just gone Super," Leon said with a smile. His eyes were still that same shade of green.  
  
"Cool!" I shouted. I grabbed Knuckles out of Leon's hands and put him in the guestroom. He could rest there for awhile.  
  
"So, what happened?" I asked. Leon quickly told me about everything that had happened so far.  
  
As soon as he was finished, I suddenly thought of something.  
  
"Leon, shouldn't you be in your usual form by now?" I asked.  
  
"I was thinking that myself. I was wondering how much longer it would take," Leon said as he looked at himself. "Not that I don't like it or anything."  
  
"I can answer that," a voice came from the door. I turned to see Garion.  
  
"Garion! You're awake!" I shouted.  
  
"I believe that Leon has absorbed some of the power of the Chaos Emeralds instead of just using them," Garion continued as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Absorbed? You mean I'll stay like this forever?" Leon asked.  
  
"As long as you want to stay in that form. Try changing back," Garion replied.  
  
Leon closed his eyes for a moment and there was a bright flash. He was back to his usual form.  
  
"Awesome!" he shouted as he switched between forms a few more times. "This could come in handy!"  
  
"Man, you have all the really cool things happen to you, right, Leon?" I asked.  
  
"Well, being robotosized wasn't exactly cool. Even though I could slightly control myself at times."  
  
"You could what!?" Garion shouted. Leon quickly explained to him what had all happened.  
  
"Man, you are one tough dude!" Garion said. "You're able to use phychic powers, switch between forms at will, AND slightly resist robotosization. And you're just starting to learn your powers!" Leon nodded.  
  
"I'm excited about all this, but in a way I'm also scared. I don't want to have too much power and accidentally do things that I don't want to," Leon said. I could understand that.  
  
"But you haven't yet! In fact, you've been a big help!" I reassured. He smiled.  
  
"Thanks Tails. Now, how about something to eat? I'm starving!"  
  
~~~~~DRATH  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself in the X-Zone still. All was deathly quickly as I slowly got up on my feet. I looked around to find the Chaos Emeralds gone. I screamed.  
  
"NOOOOO! Without those emeralds, I can't go back! Curse you, LEON!"  
  
~~~~~EGGMAN  
  
I looked out the window to see all the stars that surrounded the base suddenly disappear. The usual scenery took its place as I looked out the window some more. I was back.  
  
"Something must have happened to Drath," I said. "It serves him right! Double-crossing me like that! Well, at least he helped me create a new robotosizer! With it I will conquer the world! BWHAHAHAHA!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
That's the end of An Old Secret...  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! 


	22. Eggman's Portal: Front Mission 3 Wanzer!

Disclaimer: I own Rolm, Garion, and Leon. The others are owned by Sega (or whoever! I have no clue who owns what now!)  
  
Next chappy up for you! Yay!  
  
For once, I feel like writing it in third person POV. Tell me whether or not you like it, or if I should go back to first person.  
  
Here I go.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
-----In Eggman's lab...  
  
"BWHAHAHAHA! I have finally done it! Thanks to Drath, I was able to analyze the energy patterns of the warp he created, and now I, Eggman, will be able to use the warp as well!" he shouted to himself as he clicked a few times with his mouse. "Aha... I will be able to choose anything to use from any other world now! Let's see here..." He clicked a few more times. "BINGO! With this technology, I will crush that pesky hedgehog once and for all! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
-----Sonic's house  
  
Leon yawned and got out of bed. He squinted a little until he was used to the light, and then he stumbled out into the kitchen. Sonic was already having breakfast, and Tails was fixing up the rest of their meal.  
  
"Hey guys," Leon said.  
  
"Good morning, Leon. Sleep well?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Like a rock," Leon said with a grin as he sat down next to Sonic.  
  
Tails finished making the rest of the food and set it down on the table. Leon helped himself to some of it and Sonic got some orange juice out of the fridge.  
  
"So, what are you going to do today?" Sonic asked Leon.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go train again."  
  
"Again!? You've been doing that for a good week straight now!" Tails exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, no worries. It's paying off," Leon replied.  
  
"Really, how so?" Tails asked. He was curious.  
  
"Well..." Leon said. {LIKE THIS!}  
  
"WHOA!" Tails and Sonic exclaimed as they held their heads.  
  
Leon fell out of his chair laughing.  
  
"What the heck was that?!" Sonic yelled as soon as he could concentrate again.  
  
"I sent you a message, telepathically," Leon replied.  
  
"Man, you just keep coming up with new surprises all the time, don't you?" Tails asked with a smile.  
  
"That's why I train!" Leon said proudly.  
  
"That's all fine and dandy," Sonic interrupted, "but please use the communicators. Save the phychic e-mails for when they're broken."  
  
"Roger," Leon replied as he finished his meal. "Well, I'm off."  
  
"I'll be with you as soon as I finish up here," Tails said to him as he walked out the door.  
  
"OK," Leon said. "See you in a bit!"  
  
With that said he rushed out the door and took off towards the ocean.  
  
"I don't know about him, Sonic," Tails said. "He is so powerful... It's almost frightening."  
  
"I know what you mean, keed. I'm just glad he's on our side," Sonic replied. Tails nodded.  
  
{HURRY TO BEACH!} A voice suddenly shouted in their minds.  
  
"URGH!" Sonic said as he held his head and barely caught himself from falling into his pancakes. "What did I just tell him?!"  
  
"Here we go again," Tails said with a grin as he ran out the door after Sonic.  
  
They found Leon in no time, and they saw someone next to him.  
  
"Hey, Leon, who's..." Sonic cut his sentence short.  
  
"Sonic!" the figure replied.  
  
"Metal Sonic 2!? You're alive!?" Tails shouted in disbelief.  
  
"I hate that name," Metal Sonic 2 said as he crossed his arms. "Just call me M2 from now on."  
  
"How are you alive? Didn't you blow up with Zeon?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I thought I did... I remember the explosion, all right, but the next thing I know, I'm back in the base on my island."  
  
"But your island wasn't there when we came looking for you!" Tails exclaimed. "What happened to it?"  
  
M2 chuckled. "Well, you see, it isn't an island at all."  
  
Sonic and Tails looked really confused. "That what is it?"  
  
"Would you believe a giant turtle?"  
  
Tails jaw dropped. "You mean..."  
  
"Yes," M2 replied. "I had to wait until it finally got close enough to shore before I could return to the mainland. These thrusters can only take me so far," he said as he patted his legs.  
  
"Well, this is great news. I'll give Garion and Rolm a buzz right away," Sonic said as he reached over to his communicator. Just before he pushed the send button on it a message came through.  
  
"Sonic, are you there? This is Garion!" A voice said through the communicator.  
  
"Garion! I was just going to call you! What's wrong?" Sonic asked.  
  
"We've got a crazy genius trying to take over the world. Wouldn't be anything major, but he's got this HUGE robot this time. I'm not sure if Rolm and I could take it by ourselves. Luckily for us he hasn't spotted us yet. It looks like he is heading towards your house. What should we do?"  
  
Sonic thought for only a second. "Stay there! I'll be right there with back-up."  
  
"Right!" Garion replied. Sonic cut the transmission.  
  
"Alright, guys, lets move!" he shouted.  
  
"Awesome! Right away I get some action," M2 said as he rubbed his hands together.  
  
Leon transformed into his Super form and started floating above the ground. Sonic and the others took off, and Leon quickly followed them. In his new Super Form, he was much faster than he was before. He caught up quickly as they headed towards the enemy...  
  
"Sonic, glad you could make it!" Garion replied as soon as they all arrived. "Metal 2!? Is that you!?"  
  
"Please, just call me M2, I'll explain later," the robot replied as he glared at Eggman's giant robot nearby.  
  
"Let's rock!" Sonic shouted as he ran out from his cover and towards the robot. Everyone quickly followed him and reached the robot in no time. Sonic, Tails, Garion, Rolm, M2, and Leon all stood there, waiting to attack. Eggman turned his machine to face them. The machine towered above them. It was as tall as three of Sonic's houses put together. He was huge.  
  
"Why hello, you persistent bunch of fleas. I have come to finally rid myself of all of you. I hope you came prepared, because you're not leaving here alive!" Eggman taunted.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Leon replied as he disappeared. He reappeared a few seconds later. "I just left alive," he said with a smirk.  
  
"You...you...you WILL DIE FIRST! Obnoxious brat! Weapons, engage!" Eggman pushed a button on his control panel and six weapons suddenly appeared and attached to the shoulders, hands, and elbows of the robot. On the right shoulder was mounted a missile cannon, while on the left shoulder a grenade launcher was perched. A flame-thrower rested at his right elbow, while a machine gun was set at his left. In his right hand a shotgun was equipped, while in the left a dangerous-looking sniper rifle was ready. All of these weapons were giant sized, and the Sonic gang could all walk along the edge of one of these weapons with plenty of room left to spare.  
  
"I even equipped it with automated targeting systems, so I can fight all six of you at once. Let's go!" Eggman shouted from the head of the machine.  
  
Sonic did a back flip as the shotgun fired at where he was. "We have to take out those weapons before we can get to Eggman! Let's go!" he shouted.  
  
The flame-thrower shot at Garion, causing him to dodge to the side. The flame followed him and he ran as fast as he could to beat it until he was under the arm. The weapon rotated and suddenly pointed down at him.  
  
"Shoot!" he shouted as he fled in the nick of time. "Watch out! They can rotate in any direction!" he warned.  
  
Leon flew up into the air and disappeared just as a missile bigger than him cut through the spot where he was. He reappeared behind the missile cannon and he fired an orb at it. The orb bounced off the cannon and Leon dove downward to dodge it.  
  
"That's right, my phychic fool, the whole thing is made out of Zephyte!" Eggman shouted with a laugh.  
  
"I'll take you down either way..." Leon mumbled as he flew towards the cannon.  
  
Tails flew to the side as a rifle bullet bigger than him flew past. He wiped some sweat off his brow and flew towards the rifle, but slightly above it. As soon as he was directly over it, he let himself fall, but just before he landed on the weapon he twisted his tails as fast as he could. The momentum of him falling brought him down into the weapon, where his tails sawed it in half.  
  
"One down!" he yelled as he watched half the gun fall to the ground.  
  
M2 flew upward and fired his rockets at the enemy grenade launcher. The launcher countered with a powerful blast of light: a new type of grenade. M2 barely dodged it and watched as it made a crater in the ground below.  
  
"I have to get rid of that," he said to himself as he flew up to it. He fired his Power Laser and watched as it blew the launcher right off of the machine.  
  
"Another one bites the dust..." he sang as he turned and looked to see how the others were doing.  
  
"You want to play with fire?! Fine! I'll give you fire!" Garion shouted as he fired a stream of magma at the flame-thrower. He was getting ticked from constantly having to dodge attacks. His newly learned magma move nailed the fuel area for the flame-thrower, causing the whole weapon to explode.  
  
"All right! I should've done that in the first place..."  
  
Rolm flew over, under, and around the machine gun bullets that were constantly being fired at him. He flew down past the gun and nailed it with a wind blast as he flew by, causing it to shake. He fired another blast and the gun blew off of the robot.  
  
"Sweet," he said as he looked at Sonic.  
  
Sonic, meanwhile, was running around in circles, mainly just keeping the shotgun busy while everyone else destroyed the other parts.  
  
"All right, time for me to finish this!" he shouted as he jumped up towards the gun. "YEAH!" he shouted as he caught the edge of the gun in his hands and pulled himself up. He then used a spin dash and cut along the edge of the gun. After that he jumped inside and started cutting through all the wires until eventually the whole gun sparked. He jumped off just as it exploded. He landed on his feet as he watched Leon preparing to finish the job.  
  
Leon teleported to the other side of the missile cannon, dodging yet another missile. He took out his sword and sliced right through the weapon, splitting it in two and causing it to malfunction.  
  
"Take that!" he shouted as he put his trusty weapon back in its sheath.  
  
"NOO! How could all my automated weapon systems fail!? Grr, I guess I'll have to take you out myself!" Eggman shouted as the whole front panel of the robot opened up. Two large holes were seen in the chest.  
  
"What the..." Sonic started. The holes began to light up with white energy, and then they fired two rays at Sonic. Sonic felt himself getting yanked out of harm's way, and he looked to see that Leon had brought him to safety.  
  
"Thanks," he said to his friend.  
  
"No problem, Sonic. Now let's finish this thing!"  
  
"Right! I'll go for the controls with Tails. The rest of you, take care of that laser!" Sonic commanded as Tails flew over and picked him up. Garion was brought upwards by his friend, Rolm, while Leon and M2 just headed up to the laser themselves.  
  
Tails carried Sonic above the head of the robot and landed quickly. Sonic cut through the roof with his Spin Dash and headed inside to find Eggman at the controls.  
  
"You're too late, hedgehog! Not even Leon is fast enough to move them ALL out of the way!" Eggman shouted as he pushed a button. The lasers powered up and fired at the group. Sonic and Tails stood and looked out the window, their jaws open. Their friends...  
  
Leon saw the lasers powering up and knew that Sonic didn't reach the controls in time.  
  
"Everyone, behind me! QUICK!" he shouted. Everyone moved behind him and just before the lasers fired he put up his phychic shield, somehow managed to block the powerful attack.  
  
"WHAT!?" Eggman shouted. "How can he be so strong...?"  
  
"It's over Eggman. Give up," Sonic said.  
  
"Never! I always have a back-up plan!" Suddenly Eggman fell through the floor and they watched as an escape pod flew out of the robot and headed towards the base.  
  
"Sonic, it's set on auto-pilot! It'll destroy everything!" Tails yelled.  
  
"The controls aren't responding! It's up to them..." Sonic said as he jumped out of the machine along with Tails.  
  
"Why is it still moving!?" Garion shouted.  
  
"Sonic must not be able to stop it!" Rolm yelled. "Garion...you're really heavy."  
  
"Drop me and I'll..."  
  
"No time for quarrels!" M2 interrupted. "We have to stop this thing!"  
  
"I don't have much energy left. We will have to combine our attacks to stop it," Leon said a little warily.  
  
"Let's do it," Garion said. And so they did. Garion focused his lava beam, Rolm summoned his most powerful wind blast, M2 fired his Power Laser, and Leon started chucking energy orbs like there was no tomorrow. The body of the robot couldn't stand this for very long, and suddenly began exploding all over.  
  
"Everyone, we gotta get out of here! Fast!" Leon commanded. Sonic and Tails flew overhead and, along with everyone else, zoomed out of harm's way as the giant robot exploded violently behind them.  
  
------Eggman's lab  
  
"Darn it! That was a complete failure... Hmm, I guess I'll have to find something else..." he said as he clicked a few more times with his mouse. "Let's see here..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
My longest chapter, I think...  
  
Review if you wish! 


	23. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I own Leon, Rolm, Garion, Metal Sonic 2, and Drath. That's it.  
  
For once I'll write it in third person POV. Tell me what you think of it in a review.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Tails and Leon were walking home together. Sonic had zoomed off a few minutes earlier with Metal Sonic 2, so they were probably there already. Tails and Leon both were a little worn out from the fight with the giant robot, so they both decided to walk home together and talk.  
  
"So, Leon, if you can't destroy Zephyte, how did you cut off that missile launcher?" Tails asked. Leon sighed. He wasn't completely sure himself, but he answered the best he could.  
  
"It can't be penetrated with my powers, but it CAN be destroyed physically," Leon said as he spun his sword around and put it into his sheath. "I guess I'm just getting better at using this."  
  
"But then, how did you damage the robot when it was firing the lasers? You used your orbs then," Tails recalled.  
  
"I'm betting Robotnik did a cheap job on designing that robot. I think that the Zephyte was only a shell protecting the robot. I don't think the whole robot was made out of it," Leon replied. "That would explain why I was able to cut off that weapon, also."  
  
"Where do you think he got such a thing? I mean, he never used something so monstrous before," Tails pointed out.  
  
"I don't know.he must be getting new designs from somewhere. Where I haven't gotten the slightest clue, though," Leon said.  
  
~~~~~MEANWHILE  
  
"Haha! I've done it again! This will be perfect.let's see here." Eggman said as he clicked a few more links.  
  
~~~~~MEANWHILE  
  
Garion paced the corridor of his house, while Rolm read a book on the couch.  
  
"Garion, could you PLEASE stop doing that?!" Rolm said as Garion passed him a eighth time.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I feel something.awful is going to happen," Garion said.  
  
"What is it, bro?" Rolm asked as he looked up from his book. He knew Garion had been getting better at predicting the future lately, so something like this was something to worry about.  
  
Garion smiled at the nickname Rolm had given him long ago when he just met him. Garion thought he would never hear it again.  
  
"I don't know. I." Suddenly Garion clutched his head and fell to the floor.  
  
"Garion!" Rolm yelled as he checked to see if Garion was all right. "What the heck is going on!?"  
  
~~~~~MEANWHILE (This word is getting really boring to write, and it must be getting boring to read. From now on I'll say 'flash'. Like this was a movie or something. If you don't like it, please tell me in a review.)  
  
~^~^~FLASH  
  
Knuckles was relaxing on the beach. He had his sunglasses on, and he was stretched out, taking in as much sun as he could.  
  
"Yeah, this is perfect," Knuckles said to himself.  
  
Suddenly loud mechanical noises came from the shrine of the Master Emerald.  
  
"What the.? I didn't see anything go in the shrine!" Knuckles shouted as he bolted up the steps.  
  
He ran into the emerald's chamber to see a large black portal close where the emerald used to be. It was gone.  
  
~-~-~FLASH  
  
"Yeah, that design might work," Leon said to Tails as they walked into the house. "I'll make a few adjustments to it, and it'll be perfect."  
  
They saw Metal 2 and Sonic at the table. Leon was surprised to see a coffee cup in Metal 2's hand.  
  
"Are you drinking coffee?" Leon asked. "Or am I going crazy?"  
  
"I am the closest robot in existence to coming alive," Metal 2 said as he took a drink. "I have all the feelings and processes that living beings have, except for the fact that I am metal."  
  
Sonic smiled. "Amazing, huh?"  
  
"You bet! I haven't seen anything like him," Tails said as he looked at the robot. "I'll let HIM think up the design!"  
  
"HEY!" Leon protested as he gave Tails a playful punch on the arm.  
  
Suddenly Knuckles' voice sounded from Sonic's communicator.  
  
"Sonic! Something just stole the Master Emerald!"  
  
"WHAT? How, Knux?"  
  
"Something came out of a portal and snatched it pretty fast. It sounded mechanical."  
  
"Ooh, that Egghead! He probably learned how to use portals from Drath before we defeated him!" Sonic shouted.  
  
"That would explain the giant robot. It must have come from another world!" Tails exclaimed.  
  
"We have to stop him," Leon stated. "And we have to do it soon, before he finds something we can't beat!"  
  
"Like that'll happen," Sonic said as he grinned at Leon.  
  
"Let's go!" Tails said as he charged out the door.  
  
"I'll come, too," Metal 2 said to Sonic. "I have a bone to pick with Eggman."  
  
Sonic nodded and the two ran out the door after Tails. Leon had already teleported and was out of sight.  
  
~-~-~FLASH  
  
"Garion? Come on, Garion. Wake up," Rolm said as he prodded Garion. He got no response. "Dammit!"  
  
~-~-~FLASH  
  
Leon stood, waiting for the others to arrive. He looked down below the hill he was on and saw several robots coming out of the base.  
  
"Ah, heck with it! I'm busting through!" he shouted as he zoomed down the hill.  
  
Firing off a few energy orbs, he took out the few robots that had gotten out of the base, and set up a magic wall to keep the others inside. The robots walked clumsily into the blue wall and kept bouncing back off of it.  
  
"You wanna fight? Fine! You got a fight!" Leon shouted as he transformed into his Super form.  
  
Leon put his hands out in front of him and a large orb of energy formed between them.  
  
"Time to try something new!" he shouted as the orb grew in size. He held it for as long as he could and then pushed it outward as fast as he could. The orb turned into a beam and cut through his shield, completely destroying all the robots in that corridor.  
  
"Dang, that's nice!" Tails said from behind Leon. He turned to see Sonic, Tails, and Metal 2. Sonic had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot.  
  
"Uhhh.sorry Sonic," Leon said. "I just couldn't help myself!"  
  
Sonic nodded and broke into a smile. "I'm the same way."  
  
"Let's go then!" Tails shouted.  
  
"Why are you so eager.?" Sonic asked as he ran off after Tails. Leon, still in his Super form, flew after the two. Metal 2 examined the base for a second and then zoomed after the others.  
  
In no time they were in the inner chamber of Eggman's base. A strange machine was standing in front of them. The Master Emerald was at the very top of it, shining a bright green color. Eggman was standing in front of a control panel on the side of the machine.  
  
"Give it up, Eggman! Whatever you're planning won't work! I'll make sure of that!" Sonic shouted as he stepped forward.  
  
Eggman laughed, and threw a switch. The Master Emerald glew even brighter and began to spin. A yellow orb flew out of Tails and began to circle the Master Emerald.  
  
~-~-~FLASH  
  
A red light shot out of Garion and a purple one shot out of Rolm. A green orb flew out of their nearby microwave and all three lights flew out the window. Rolm shuts the window just as they escape.  
  
"Dang it! Too slow! But why am I back to being slow.?"  
  
~-~-~FLASH  
  
"What the.? Are those the Chaos Emeralds?!" Leon shouted as he looked at the orbs of light that were entering the room. Every light began to orbit the Master Emerald, which was now spinning like mad.  
  
"Not the Chaos Emeralds, but you're very close!" Eggman shouted as he pushed a few buttons on the panel. "They are the essences of the Chaos Emeralds."  
  
"You mean their power?" Tails spoke up as he looked at his own emerald, which was now black.  
  
"Right!" Eggman said as he threw a final switch. "And now, to rid myself of you once and for all!" He typed in a few letters on his keyboard. A red box showed up on his screen, unable to be seen by the others.  
  
'Target: Sonic. Proceed?' Eggman typed 'yes' and watched as the Master Emerald glew a bright white color.  
  
The flash filled the whole room with light. No one could see. Suddenly the light faded away, and on the floor laid Sonic.  
  
Not breathing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
The END! HAHAHA!  
  
Just kidding. This will be continued, but look in 'A Cosmic Quest' when it is up. That's the next in this series.  
  
The end of Sonic World. 


	24. Character Profiles

I thought that it would be cool to add profiles for Garion and Rolm and other characters I make up here. So, here it is! I'll update it whenever I add a new character. Oh yes, keep in mind that in my stories Sonic is 18 and Tails is 13 unless otherwise stated.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Name: Garion  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Species: Hedgehog  
  
Age: 19  
  
Color: Green  
  
Eye Color: Red  
  
Clothing/Equipment: Shoes, Gloves, and a pair of black sunglasses  
  
Side: Good  
  
Attacks: Homing Attack, Spin Dash, Somersault  
  
Job: Protector of the red Chaos Emerald  
  
Favorite Emerald: Red  
  
Element: Fire  
  
Strengths: Can run fairly fast and can damage enemies with a wide variety of fire attacks  
  
Weaknesses: Water, being caught without his Chaos Emerald, Fireproof metal  
  
Super Form: 'Great Garion'  
  
Hyper Form: 'Scorching Comet'  
  
Powers: Sometimes senses the future  
  
Past: Unknown  
  
Biography: It is unknown where this hedgehog came from, or who he was before he became the guardian of the red Chaos Emerald. He has been with his best friend, Rolm, ever since Garion saved his life seven years ago from a robot attack planned by Dr. Eggman (aka Robotnik). He considers his friend as his own brother and he has sworn to protect him at all costs. He wears a pair of sunglasses whenever he isn't battling or racing to avoid embarrassment. He thinks red is a weak color at times.  
  
Super Form Description: Since he has fiercely trained with his Chaos Emerald all his life, he can go into his Super form with only one Chaos Emerald. He is the first and only one to do this, so far. He also cannot hold this form for very long, and he must go back to his regular self after a very short time. In this form Garion turns a bright shade of green, his eyes turn orange, and his body begins to glow. He looks like he is radioactive when this happens. In this form Garion can fly and use his super move that only he can do: Devil's Fire. The Devil's Fire burns anything for ten seconds and then explodes in a fiery inferno.  
  
Hyper Form Description: Not Available yet! Will be updated later, after he turns Hyper in future chapters!  
  
-----  
  
Name: Rolm  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Species: Fox  
  
Age: 14  
  
Color: Red  
  
Eye Color: Light Blue  
  
Clothing/Equipment: Gloves and Shoes  
  
Side: Good  
  
Attacks: Homing Attack, Spin Dash, Somersault  
  
Job: Protector of the purple Chaos Emerald  
  
Favorite Emerald: Purple  
  
Element: Wind  
  
Strengths: Learns attacks more quickly than Garion does, despite all of Garion's training. Is still less powerful than Garion, but can use Chaos Emerald attacks in more creative ways than Garion can. Is more cunning than Garion, but not by much. Can fly by using the power of the purple Chaos Emerald.  
  
Weaknesses: Tires quickly when using Chaos Emeralds since he is so young, helpless without a Chaos Emerald  
  
Super Form: 'Raging Rolm'  
  
Hyper Form: 'Rainbow Fox'  
  
Past: Rolm's family was killed in front of Rolm's own eyes by Eggman's robot army seven years ago. Back then he was the son of the guardian of the silver Chaos Emerald. His dad, the guardian, gave him the silver Chaos Emerald before he died in an effort to hide it from Eggman. Rolm had no knowledge of Chaos Attacks or anything like that back then, but his rage was absorbed by the Chaos Emerald that he held and he destroyed a lot of the robots by himself. He ran out of energy and then his best friend, Garion, came to the rescue. He has been with Garion ever since. However, recently in 'The Gems of Power' story, Rolm's emerald was possessed by an evil magician from the past, Zeon, who controlled Rolm's mind and made him collect the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and the gang eventually defeated Zeon, but Rolm never wanted to see the silver emerald again. He traded it to receive the purple Chaos Emerald, which he has been the guardian of ever since.  
  
Biography: Rolm is living with his friend, Garion, only a two minutes' running distance from Sonic's house. Rolm has his own library of books at his house, which he frequently rereads in an effort to receive all possible information on the Chaos Emeralds. His dream is to find another use for a Chaos Emerald that hasn't been found yet. Is good friends with Tails and visits him periodically.  
  
Super Form Description: Not Available yet! Will be updated when Rolm transforms... I can't wait, how about you?  
  
Hyper Form Description: Rolm transformed into this when he received all seven Chaos Emeralds in 'The Gems of Power' story. Even though Sonic and Garion easily took him out, he now has confidence in himself and hopes to achieve this form again sometime. He is aiming to learn from Garion how to transform using only one emerald, for then he hopes to try turning Hyper with only one emerald, something nobody else has ever done. He is anxious to see what he can do this in this form, since he didn't have any time to experiment with it before, and since then the emeralds have been rescattered around the world.  
  
-----  
  
Name: Leon  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Species: Fox (former human)  
  
Age: 13  
  
Color: Gray with white chest  
  
Eye Color: Green  
  
Clothing/Equipment: Gloves, Boots, Sword and Sheath  
  
Side: Good  
  
Attacks: Energy Orb, Energy Wave, Sword Slash  
  
Job: Former Defender of Mystic Island  
  
Favorite Emerald: Unknown  
  
Element: Phychic Energy  
  
Strengths: Able to use a wide variety of abilities due to his phychic skills  
  
Weaknesses: Every phychic move he uses drains him of energy, Zephyte  
  
Super Form: 'Fading Dream'  
  
Hyper Form: Unknown  
  
Past: Leon was once a normal boy on Earth. He was a smart and quiet kid who just wanted to be left alone. He wasn't. After getting fed up with all the kids picking on him, he wishes himself away from the world and ends up transforming himself. He then lands on Mobius and is cared for by Klim and Neki, who adopt him shortly after he arrives. He was taught phychic attacks by his teacher, Spike, another a former human. After Robotnik's new high-powered warship destroys Mystic Island, Leon swears to both never forget the island and to get revenge upon Robotnik.  
  
Biography: A strong, in-shape fox that never gives up, Leon is a powerful character. With his sword, the Mind Blade as he now calls it, and his own phychic powers, he is a worthy opponent to his enemies.  
  
Powers: Teleport, Telekinesis, Sense, Levitation  
  
Super Form Description: In this form Leon can use more energy than he normally could and he has white and dark blue fur. Strange as it sounds, his eyes don't change color when he transforms.  
  
Hyper Form Description: Unavailable  
  
-----  
  
Name: Drath  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Species: Echidna  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Color: Black  
  
Eye Color: Orange  
  
Clothing/Equipment: Gloves, Shoes, Long Spikes  
  
Side: Evil  
  
Attacks: Crystal Prison, Claw Cut, Energy Orb, Kick  
  
Job: Doing what he wants  
  
Favorite Emerald: None  
  
Element: Dark Energy  
  
Strengths: Has a lot of power, has many attacks, and has long claws  
  
Weaknesses: Zephyte  
  
Super Form: 'Silver Breeze'  
  
Hyper Form: 'King Chaos'  
  
Past: Once lived on Mystic Island.  
  
Biography: Drath is a powerful figure that uses people for his own purposes. He joins forces with Eggman to receive the Chaos Emeralds, only to double-cross him later. Drath is very dangerous and crafty, so take cuation if you meet him!  
  
Powers: Teleportation  
  
Super Form Description: In this form Drath's fur changes to silver and his eyes turn yellow. He is able to use a much higher amount of energy in this form than he normally could. He can also bring things and people into the 'X-Zone' in this form. The X-Zone is a dimension that has absolutely nothing in it except endless space. Those who enter are doomed to spend eternity there, in a world that time has forgotten. Only mass amounts of energy can bring anyone into or out of the X-Zone.  
  
Hyper Form Description: Not available yet!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Well, that pretty much covers it!  
  
Enjoy my other stories! Bottom of Form 0 


End file.
